Secret Angel
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: When Bella Swan has a fatal accident, she's given a special mission which she has to complete before she can cross over to the other side. Her mission? Edward Cullen, a man who's life has taken a turn for the worst. Bella must save him, and as she starts to save him, he begins to save her too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**This little storyline has been running around in my head for a good few weeks, and so I hope a lot of you will join this journey with me!**

**This story is EXB, Rated M for lemons, All Human (Kinda), and HEA.**

**Oh and lastly, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Everything was cold.

Everything was dark.

Everything was… Gone.

I glanced around, feeling the cool air nip at my skin as I huddled closer into my coat.

I was in an alleyway…

How did I even get here?

"Hello Miss Swan."

I turned around quickly, my head spinning even more as I did so.

A tall man stood a few feet away, and I could have sworn he wasn't there two minutes ago when I opened my eyes.

Wait.

Had I been sleeping in the alley?

Well, right now I didn't have time to think about that.

Because the man was coming towards me.

I took a step back quickly, but as his face became more prominent, the gentle and kind nature to him made me halt.

"Who are you?" I whispered, "What am I doing here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked instead.

"Umm…" I squinted my eyes a little, "I was leaving work… I got into my car…"

He nodded, his face sympathetic, "Yes… Well… To put a long story short… You were in an accident."

I laughed once, "Excuse me?"

He walked forward, stopping right in front of me, "Isabella… I'm so sorry… It was fatal."

My mouth tried to say "Fatal?" but the only thing that came out was a little puff of air.

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "I know… It's a shock…"

"Shock? It's…. It's absurd!" I took a step back, laughing once as I turned and walked to make my way out of the alley.

As I stepped onto the street, a pile of people were walking towards me.

They smiled and nodded, walking around me quickly.

One of them even said "excuse me."

So, clearly I wasn't dead.

The man was in front of me again, "Isabella."

"Listen." I shook my head at him, "I'm sorry. I don't know how you know my name. I don't know how I got here. But I'm not dead. Those people could see me!"

He placed his hand on my arm, taking me back into the alley, "You left work at 5:30pm, it's now 7:00pm. You had the crash just before six, you've only been gone for an hour… Isabella, people can see you because you haven't yet crossed over…"

"Crossed over? Well this is hilarious."

"You have a mission."

"A mission? Oh keep going, I bet it gets funnier."

"There is a man… A man who needs your help."

I opened my mouth again to speak, and the desolation in his eyes stopped my words from coming out.

And then… It sunk in…

I didn't know how I knew it…

But I knew that this man was right…

And I was… Gone.

I was dead.

I gasped, leaning back against the wall as a tear sprung to my eye, "But… How did this all happen?"

"You left work… You got into your car, and you had an accident… It's as simple and as tragic as that… You had massive head injuries… And now here you are… You can cross over, and you will… But first you have to help the man I'm talking about."

"What about… What about my job?"

"They'll find someone else to fill the position I guess."

"And my dad? Does he know?"

"He knows… And he's upset."

"We were never that close anyway… Not after my mom left us… He'll be okay."

"It's quite sad really. Your life revolved around work. Now that you're gone, work will move on too… And the only family you had…" He shook his head sadly.

"What about you? You're… You're dead too?"

He nodded, "Have been for quite a while now… I help people like you… I help you to complete your missions, so you can cross over."

"I have a mission…" I shook my head, "That's crazy."

"It seems crazy… But if you'll listen… I can help you, and you can help him."

I took another breath, shutting my eyes before I nodded my head, "OK… What's my mission?"

"There is a young man… He owns a bookstore… Just to the right of this alley… He's been very troubled recently, and to make matters worse his business isn't doing very well. He needs something like a miracle."

"And… You expect me to be that miracle?"

"No. I don't expect it. I know it." He grinned, "Now, it's very simple… There are three rules; One, don't interact with anyone from your living life. Two, don't fall in love with anyone. Three, don't tell your charge, or anyone, that you are an angel."

"_Angel?" _I let out a laugh, "I think that's pushing it."

"Oh, so you're dead and you have a mission to save this man's life… But using the word angel is pushing it?" He laughed, "You're funny, Isabella."

I laughed with him for a second, before I sighed, "Okay… I have to make him happy? Save him? Then what?"

"You cross over." He nodded, "And if you need any help from me, just come here…" He glanced around, clapping his hands once, "Okay, that's everything from me. And if I were you I'd be quick going inside the shop. He closes at half seven."

The man turned around suddenly, walking to the other end of the alley, letting the darkness envelop him before I could even shout to him and ask his name.

I sighed, shutting my eyes for a long minute as I tried to get my head around everything.

Was this really happening?

I shook my head, reaching up to fix my hair before I patted down my clothes.

My winter coat covered my work dress, and I reached into my pocket to grab my little compact mirror.

I checked my make-up, nodding once at myself, "You can do this… Just go in there and save his life."

I shut the mirror, putting it back into my coat as I laughed a little at myself.

Walking slowly out of the alley, I smiled at everyone as they passed me, turning right and glancing at the buildings.

The first building was lit up, the windows containing a few mix match books, and the door hanging an "open" sign.

I frowned up at it, looking for a name to the shop.

There wasn't one?

I let out a little laugh, sighing slightly as I wondered if I had the wrong place.

I walked closer, glancing inside the window to see bookshelves lining the walls.

Hmm…

Well it was a bookshop at least…

I decided to take a look inside, just to be safe.

I pushed open the door, glancing around.

It was definitely a bookshop… But there was no one here.

I walked inside, letting the door close behind me gently as I looked up at the first few shelves.

"Hi there." A voice called from the other end of the room, "We close at half… Just to let you know."

_Closes at half seven._

This was certainly the right place then.

I turned towards the voice, putting a smile on my face as I tried to find the source.

My eyes caught sight of the man behind the counter, and my mouth dropped open in shock.

He was utterly beautiful.

Tall, dark tousled hair, nice body, perfect face.

If anything, it was _him _that was the angel.

"Hi…" I breathed a little, "I'm Bella."

"Bella." The man nodded a little, and I noticed that it seemed like there was a permanent frown on his flawless face, "I'm Edward." He smiled a little.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled back, before looking around, "Beautiful place you have here."

"Umm… Thank you." He made it sound like a question, and I tried to think of something to say.

"Pretty empty." I noted, "Is it always like this?"

He let out a sigh, nodding his head, "Yep, pretty much."

I gazed at him for a long moment, watching as he stacked a pile of books on the counter, writing something down on a piece of paper every few seconds.

This man definitely needed saving.

* * *

**Please review? There is no point in continuing a story if no-one likes it! **

**So please give me your thoughts, and I'll most definitely give you more chapters :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews so far!**

**I'm glad a lot of you are up for the journey!**

**Now, as you can tell, I'm in love with this story... Hence, here is another chapter to enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

He didn't look up at me as he worked, and so I decided to take a step towards him instead.

I walked slowly to the counter, watching as his hands began to slow their movements as they stacked the books. He glanced up at me suddenly, smiling only a little.

I knew he was unsure of what to say.

I glanced at the first book I could see on the counter, lifting it up as quickly as I could.

_Hard Times by Charles Dickens._

"Hmm…" I mulled over the book cover, turning it to the back so I could read the description.

Edward was watching me, and his hands lowered to the counter, "You like that one?"

I looked back up at him again, taking in his guarded eyes and crooked smile…

By God, he was beautiful.

"It's not his best." I admitted, "But I wouldn't say it's his worst."

"True." He agreed, "Which Dickens' novel do you love most?"

I stopped for a moment, thinking hard.

"Probably Great Expectations, or The Pickwick Papers."

"The Pickwick Papers?" His eyebrows rose in surprise, "That's fallen off the map recently. Not many people have heard of it."

I smiled, "I'm not many people."

"Clearly." He mused, a smile lingering on his lips, "Okay, favourite book of all time?"

"Wuthering Heights, definitely."

He nodded thoughtfully, leaning down to rest his elbows on the counter, "You're a fan of the classics." He smiled, "It's a very good book."

"Not your favourite though?" I guessed, smiling at him.

He shook his head, "No… My favourite has to be The Tenant Of Wildfell Hall."

I blinked in surprise, "Wow… Good choice. It definitely didn't receive as much recognition as it deserved."

"I agree." He smiled, "Listen… Would you like a coffee?" He pointed to the little entryway behind the counter, "I can make you one if you like… You can hang your coat up too."

My heart leaped at his request, and I nodded my head automatically, causing a shy grin to form on his face, "Come through," he nodded, making his way into the back, allowing me to follow behind.

The back of the shop was homely. There was a counter to the left side that held two coffee makers, and a little fridge. To the right there was a coat hanger, three coffee tables, two armchairs and a sofa.

I blinked in shock, "Wow… It's beautiful back here."

"I spend most time in here." He admitted, "No one really comes into the shop anymore… Take a seat." He motioned towards the armchairs as I removed my coat, before he clicked the button on the coffee maker.

After doing that, he disappeared into the front of the shop. A minute later he came back, "Sorry, was just locking the door and turning the sign to closed."

"No problem." I smiled, watching as he lifted two mugs and poured the coffee.

"Do you take milk?" He asked, opening the little fridge to reveal a few cartons.

"Just a little."

I watched as he put a bit of milk into our cups, before he handed me one and sat down next to me.

"So how come the shop is so empty?" I frowned a little at him, "It's a lovely place. I'm sad I've never saw it before."

"Seattle is a big city." He shrugged, "People go to the big stores for their books nowadays I guess."

"That can't be true. If I'd known this place existed before I'd have been in here everyday. People love the homely feel to tiny bookstores. I know that for a fact." I smiled, taking a sip from the mug.

"Oh really?" He chuckled slightly, "How so?"

"I work in advertising. It's my job to know what people love." I grinned.

He laughed harder, "You wanna make this place somewhere people love?"

"Actually…" I paused, "Yes."

His eyes widened, "Sorry, what?"

"I'd love to work with this place… It has amazing potential."

Edward sighed a little, "Look… I appreciate that… But I don't have the money to pay you, and I-"

"You wouldn't need to pay me, Edward."

"I'm not really a fan of slave labour." He mused.

I giggled, "You're a funny guy… But no… As a matter of fact, my job has always made me work for big events, big promotions… I've advertised clothes, diamonds, sell out books, toys… You name it, I've advertised it."

"You must have an amazing job."

"I did… I was an Executive, and I'm only 23… But now, I'm taking a break from all that… It's not really what I want to do." I looked around, motioning to the shop, "_This _is something I'd love to do… And if you'd let me, I'm sure I could make this place a success… You would be doing _me _a favour by letting me work on it."

I wondered if I was begging too hard… And just as my worries began to creep up I watched his face break out into a smile, "Well… I guess you could help… But obviously you wouldn't do it all by yourself. I'll be here to help you."

"Suits me." I smiled, "How long have you owned this place for?"

His smiled stopped short, and he shrugged a little, "Umm… Well it belonged to my mother, before she passed it on to me."

"Oh… Is she not around anymore?" I frowned, feeling the pressure beginning to creep up on me.

This was why he was so sad.

I could feel it.

Edward didn't look at me.

Instead he looked into his cup of coffee.

"My dad had always been the money-maker in our house… We were a cute family, just me, my mom and dad… He was a Doctor, and a bit of a musician on the side. He taught me how to play piano and guitar when I was only seven years old. We lived a good life, but when I was ten he was killed in a car accident… My mom and I were shattered, we'd always believed that he'd always be there…" He smiled a little, before his face set into that familiar frown once more, "He left a lot of money… My mom bought our house, so no matter what we'd always have somewhere to live. Then, she put a good deal of money away for me for my future. And after that, she opened this place." He glanced around, smiling wistfully, "Myself and my mom, Esme is her name…"

"That's a beautiful name." I smiled.

He nodded in agreement, "Well, we always had a passion for reading… For books… She opened the bookshop when I was twelve, and it was a massive success… Then three years ago, on my twenty-first birthday, she passed it on to me… For the past two years I'd made a success of it, I loved working here, I loved the customers and the feelings I got from the place… Then last year, my mom got sick…"

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"She's doing okay at the minute… But it won't be long now… She's in the hospital, the Cancer is spreading… And since we found out it was terminal, I just haven't been able to keep the passion of this place alive… And I know she'd want me to, I know she wants me to keep her little shop going… But all I want to do is be by her side… That's why the place is so empty now."

I stared at him for a long moment, feeling tears threaten to prick at my eyes. I reached over to touch his hand, "I'm sorry Edward."

He shook his head suddenly, looking at me, "No, I'm sorry… I have no idea why I just told you all that… I'm sorry."

"No." I smiled, "I'm here to listen… And everyone has baggage. My mom left my dad and I when I was a kid… My dad is still alive, he lives in Forks… It's literally a few hours away and yet I haven't seen him in years."

Edward frowned deeply, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Honestly." I shook my head at him, taking another drink from my coffee, "Do you go see your mother everyday?"

"Yes." He nodded, "Normally at night when this place closes."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." I shook my head, standing up, "I'll let you get going."

"No." He stood up quickly, "I don't mind, honestly."

I smiled at him gently, placing my hand on his arm, "Go see your mom, Edward. I'll be here tomorrow morning, if that suits you?"

"Suits me fine." He nodded, "Will you get home okay?"

"I'm gonna give a friend of mine a call, make some plans…"

"Oh." He nodded as we lifted our coats, putting our cups into the sink before we headed for the door.

He unlocked the door, turning off the lights as we stepped outside before he locked it again.

He motioned toward the other end of the street, "I have to head this way." He nodded, "Thank you for tonight. I had a good time."

"Me too." I smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

We both nodded at each other, turning around as we went our opposite directions.

Before Edward could turn back to look at me again, I slipped into the alleyway.

I stood for a long moment, waiting until I knew Edward had gone before I whispered gently, "Hello? Are you here?"

"I'm guessing you've met him then." His voice came from the darkness, and I watched as he appeared to me again.

"Yes." I stalled, "Don't you watch everything?"

He shook his head, "We don't have time… There's too many angel's on too many missions. We can't watch what you're doing, but we must meet you all at least once everyday to see how things are going."

"Oh." I nodded in understanding, "Well… He's definitely troubled."

The man sighed, "I know… You think you can help him though?"

I smiled, "Pretty sure I can… One thing though, where do I go when I'm not with him?"

The man motioned to the wall behind me, and I turned around, looking at the black metal door.

"Open that door and it'll bring you to your apartment. It's a pretty cool trick."

I let out a laugh, "Okay then… And what about you? Will you be here tomorrow?"

"If you call." He nodded.

"How am I meant to call you if I don't know your name?"

He chuckled, "Sorry. If you need me, just come to the alley and call." Then, he held out his hand to shake mine, "My name is Carlisle."

* * *

**Oooooh!**

**Thoughts?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! 50 reviews already! Halfway to 100! Thank you all so much!**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

When I woke up the next morning the grogginess seemed to float away from me almost immediately.

I sat up in the bed, glancing around my bedroom before I got up, going to the closet to pick out some clothes.

Content with my jumper and jeans, I moved to leave the bedroom, halting as I spotted a box lying just under my bed.

I walked towards it slowly, bending down to pick it up, reading the note on the lid.

_Isabella,_

_For your mission._

_Best wishes, Carlisle._

I smiled, opening the box slightly to see massive wads of 20 dollar notes. My eyes widened, and I laughed a little at the excessive amount of money in the box.

"Thanks." I blinked, "It'll definitely come in handy."

I took a massive handful of notes out, walking to my purse and slipping them inside before I headed to the kitchen, my stomach rumbling unhealthily.

"Pretty stupid that I'm still hungry." I sighed, "I'm dead for crying out loud," I popped bread in the toaster before I grabbed the TV remote and turned on the news.

What I saw nearly made me sick.

There were pictures of a car, crashed right into a lamppost.

A black car.

With my registration.

_The 23 year old woman sustained multiple head injuries and-_

I turned the TV off quickly, shaking my head as I tried not to think about it.

I buttered my toast quickly, eating it as I put on my coat and lifted my purse.

I opened the front door to my apartment and was greeted by the alleyway I had become oh-so familiar with.

I walked outside, turning onto the main street before I grabbed the handle to Edward's bookstore.

I pushed the door open slowly, and within seconds I saw Edward's head peek out from the back, "It's you."

"Were you expecting someone else?" I laughed a little.

He smiled, coming out to the front of the store with a stack of books, "No… But if I'm being honest, I thought I'd dreamt last night. I wasn't expecting you to come back."

"Well, here I am!" I smiled brightly, "How was your mom last night?"

"Okay." He nodded, "She was happy to see me." He slipped the books into one of the shelves, nodding his head as he smiled shyly, "So what are your plans for this place?"

"Well." I started, removing my coat, "I was thinking… You know the coffee machines? Well we could-"

His phone began to ring suddenly, and I silenced myself as he reached into his pocket and glanced at the screen.

His face went pale within seconds, and I felt myself sending up a silent prayer to Carlisle.

_Don't let his mom die. Please Carlisle._

Edward answered the phone, and I watched as he said a few words before hanging up.

He looked at me, "Bella… I'm sorry… My mom took a turn early this morning… I have to go to the hospital."

He was already grabbing his coat, and I felt my hand reach out to touch his arm, "Edward… Breathe." He took a breath at my instruction, "I'll look after this place for you."

"What?" He blinked, "No, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I want to." I smiled, "Please?"

He paused for a long moment, before grabbing the keys from the counter and placing them in my hands, "Thank you, Bella. You're an angel."

And with those words… He was gone.

* * *

Part of me contemplated just sitting around and keeping the shop going for the day.

But it was as I moved to hang my coat up, I noticed the little board behind the coat hanger. There were numerous memos, a lot of reminders, stuff like that… But right in the middle, was a picture.

I looked closer, smiling slightly as I gazed at a young Edward, and a woman beside him… Who I guessed to be his mother.

They were standing outside this shop, and the beautiful woman had her arm around Edward's shoulders in a protective hold as they smiled brightly.

Even at that age Edward's hair was messy and ruffled, and his face held prominent features that anyone could have guessed would turn him into a handsome man.

His mother was exceptional. She had long auburn hair, piercing eyes and a beautiful smile.

They stood underneath the sign of the shop.

_Esme's._

I wondered why the sign was no longer there.

I pulled back from the picture, looking around the shop as I noted in my head the things that needed to be done.

And then, I got to work.

First off, I got some window cleaner and wood polish from Edward's cleaning cupboard. I scrubbed his counter clean, and polished it until it sparkled, before I did the same thing with the windows and the door of the shop.

I turned on the radio, before I began to pull all the books off the shelves. I cleaned all of the bookcases, rearranged his books in order, and also divided them into sections.

Now his shop actually had a method.

There was the Children's section, the Horror section, the Comedy section, the Romance section, the Adult Section, the Fiction, the Non-Fiction, the Classics, and the New Releases.

I smiled at my accomplishments, putting away the cleaning stuff before I grabbed my purse and coat. I locked up the shop before walking down the main street, glancing at the other shops and what they had to offer.

I knew, with the money Carlisle had given me, I was a woman on a mission.

One hour later, I was trailing myself and about fifteen bags back to Edward's shop. I unlocked the door and went inside, putting the bags by the entryway as I took off my coat and bag.

I closed the door again, before I got to work once more.

I'd bought signs and colourful markers, with which I wrote out the names to the different Sections and stuck them to their respective bookcases.

I bought a new vintage lamp, which I set on the counter and turned on, letting it light up the shop beautifully.

I placed a large hot water boiler beside Edward's two coffee machines in the back, before filling one large bowl with sugar sachets, and another with tea bags, setting them next to a mass of paper cups and spoons on top of the fridge of milk.

Then, I arranged the book display Edward had on show by the window. I cleaned the large table, before grabbing the wrought iron book holders I'd bought earlier, placing a few classics, and a few new releases into them, setting them up by the window so passers-by could get a good view.

I grabbed the candles I'd bought too, putting them in between the book stands, smiling to myself.

After that I went into the back of the store, pulling out the massive sofa and trailing it into the main store. I placed it in the corner, before grabbing the new rug I'd bought and lying it down on the floor. I went back into the entryway, taking one of the three coffee tables and pulling it out too. I set it close to the sofa, before taking a lamp and positioning it perfectly.

Next came the two armchairs, which I placed in the other corner of the shop with a coffee table in between and a lamp to add some light.

I grabbed another sign, writing a message onto it before I stuck it on the window.

I took a step back, glancing around the shop with a smile.

It was lit up perfectly, with the sofa and armchairs, and the smell of brewing coffee from the back… It was the perfect place to come and read a book, and to buy them too.

I went into the back, fixing the last remaining sofa to sit near the last coffee table, knowing that Edward would want at least one bit of comfort back here.

As I went to move away, my eye caught something in the corner. I moved over to it, taking in the big white sheet that covered whatever was hidden underneath.

I yanked on the cover slowly, letting it fall over as a massive grand piano was revealed to me.

It wasn't brand new, in fact it had an air of vintage surrounding it.

And I knew it would be perfect for the shop.

I began to pull it to the front of the store, taking a break every few seconds to catch my breath.

I was eventually successful, and I placed it in the very back corner of the store, behind the Classic's bookcase, just encase Edward didn't want it on show.

I cleaned up all the remaining bits and pieces, feeling overly proud of myself for what I had achieved.

I was just pouring myself a cup of coffee when I faintly heard the door open.

I put my cup down, walking out quickly and expecting to see Edward standing there.

But instead, it was an elderly lady.

"Hello." I smiled at her.

"Hi dear… I saw the sign on the window… You make tea and coffee?"

I grinned.

My plan had worked.

"Yep! Just like the sign says, tea or coffee for a dollar fifty."

"Oh lovely. Could I have a tea please?"

"Of course. Do you take milk and sugar?"

"No thank you." She smiled, "Just a black tea." Looking around the store, she smiled widely, "This is a lovely place… Is it just newly opened?"

I shook my head at her, "It's been open for twelve years now. It's just recently been refurbished though." I smiled, "Take a seat and I'll bring your tea over."

"Thank you, dear." She smiled, heading directly for the Classic's bookcase.

I went into the back, making her a cup of tea as quickly as I could.

When I returned, she was sitting in one of the armchairs, a book in her hands as she started to read the first page. I set the tea down beside her, giving her a gentle smile before I made my way behind the counter again.

* * *

About an hour later, just past seven o'clock, Edward returned to the store.

He stopped outside, glancing at the window first, lit up with candles, and a new book display, before his eyes travelled to the sign I'd hung by the window.

He opened the door slowly, coming inside as he took a look around. His eyes were wide, and I could read the shock and surprise all over his face as he took everything in.

I walked from around the counter, smiling at him gently, "Edward? Are you okay?"

"The bookshop…" He paused, "My bookshop…"

Panic struck within me, and I started to speak quickly, "If you don't like it… I can change everything back, I was just-"

"No." He interrupted me quickly, his face breaking into a wide smile, "It's amazing!"

"Really?"

"How did you do all this in a few hours?"

"I have no idea." I admitted with a giggle.

He did a complete 360 degree turn, taking in everything, "It's perfect… My mother would love this."

"How is she?" I asked quickly, a frown creeping onto my features.

He nodded a little, "She's still here… She's okay for now."

I smiled in relief.

_Thanks Carlisle._

Edward's eyes landed on the armchair, taking in the old lady as she sat reading her book with her third cup of tea. Then, they moved to the sofa, where a mother and her young daughter sat reading a children's book.

"We have customers." He blinked in shock.

I laughed, "I know. It surprised me how quickly it worked."

Edward smiled, taking off his jacket and moving into the back of the store. He hung it up as he looked around, "There's a lot more space in here now." He noted.

"Yeah, I cleaned your desk, and got you a new office chair… For when you're working on the accounts and stuff… Oh and I kept a sofa and a coffee table back here too… Because I know you like them back here."

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Another thing… I bought a hot water boiler… I was thinking that with the hot water, and the coffee machines, all you'd have to do is buy teabags, sugar, milk, paper cups… And you'd be able to sell tea and coffee to your customers."

"For a dollar fifty." He grinned, motioning out to my sign on the window.

"Exactly. I've sold three teas to that elderly lady, and a coffee to that little girl's mom outside."

"Wow…" He breathed, "You _are _an angel."

I felt myself warm to his words, but I tried my best to ignore them.

"Oh… And something else." I made my way out to the main shop again, walking to the corner where the grand piano lay, "I found this… And I'm not sure if you want it out here or not… But I thought it completed the shop's vintage look."

Edward's face was reminiscing about something as he stared at it. He reached out with one hand, running his fingers along it slowly before he smiled, "I haven't played it in years."

"I can put it back… If you like."

"No." He disagreed automatically, "You're right. It completes the shop."

I was about to answer him, except the elderly lady called from the counter.

I turned towards her, smiling brightly, "How can I help you?"

"I'd like to buy this book." She smiled, "And pay for my tea."

"Of course." I took the book from her, punching in the value before adding on her drink order.

"Ten dollars fifty please." I smiled.

She handed me the money, and I give her the change, wishing her a good night as she placed the book in her bag and left quietly.

I moved to the armchair, picking up the empty paper cups she'd left behind.

"But mommy please!" I heard the little girl whine from the sofa, "I love this book!"

Both Edward and I turned our attention towards them, and I watched as her mother flushed red, "It's too close to your birthday, dear… I don't have the money to pay for it."

The little girl's face was overcome with sadness, and I watched as her mother lifted out her wallet, taking five dollars from it before looking at the price of the book with a frown.

She was just about to put her wallet away when Edward began to walk towards them.

He bent down beside the little girl, "Hi there." He smiled crookedly.

The girl smiled back at him, "Hi." She whispered.

"Is that a good book?" Edward asked, pointing to it.

She nodded quickly, "I only got halfway through though."

"Aw that's a shame."

"And mommy won't buy it for me."

Her mother opened her mouth to speak, but Edward had removed the book from the girl's hand, glancing at the price on the back.

"Twelve dollars… Well you know, it's lucky for you that we have a discount on Children's books today… This one is only three dollars!"

The little girl's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yep!" Edward grinned, over-enthusiastic, glancing up at the little girl's mother with a smile.

She lifted the five dollars from her wallet, "Three dollars?" She asked quietly.

Edward nodded with a smile, "Three dollars." He looked back at the little girl, "Only on one condition though."

The little girl's eyes lit up in hope, "Yes?" She asked quickly.

"It's a birthday present from your mom, she has to keep it until your birthday, and she'll give it to you then."

"Okay!" The girl nodded quickly, and Edward stood up with a smile, taking the money from the girl's mother before he made his way to the register.

He punched it into the till, taking the woman's change before he placed the book into a carrier bag, handing them both back to her with a smile.

"Thank you." She smiled, her eyes full of gratitude.

"Anytime." Edward nodded.

They were just about to leave, when the little girl stopped at the door, "Excuse me, mister?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Edward called from the counter.

"Can I come back here and read another book again?"

"Hmmm…" Edward mused for a long second, "Only if you do one thing."

"What?" Her eyes lit up.

"Give your mom a massive hug and a kiss when you go to bed tonight… Then you can come back whenever you want."

"Deal!" The little girl grinned, running out of the shop and letting the door bang closed behind her.

I watched Edward for a long moment, not even realising there were tears in my eyes.

"What you did… That was so sweet."

He looked up at me, shrugging slightly, "My mom used to do that all the time… She'd have wanted me to do it." He smiled shyly, turning around and making his way into the back of the shop.

I stared after him, both my mind and my heart convinced…

It was him that was the angel.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed?**

**Would _you _shop in Edward's newly decorated shop?**

**Please review! I love to hear from you guys!**

**Reviews make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm so please with the amount of support I've gotten for this story! I love the plot I have in my head, and I can't wait to share it ALL with you guys! **

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and PLEASE take the lyrics contained within this chapter, to heart... The songs (which I don't own, obviously), are very close to my heart!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

When I woke up the next morning, I already knew that it was far later than when I had planned to wake up.

I sat up quickly in the bed, my head pounding slightly as I sighed.

I was dead. How was I able to sleep late? How was I able to have a headache?

But then again, how was I able to help Edward?

Nothing made sense these days, so I just had to accept everything as it came.

I looked at the clock on the bedside table.

12:00pm.

"Shit." I muttered, getting out of the bed and heading straight for a shower.

Once I was washed, I got changed into some decent clothes, grabbed my coat and purse, before leaving my apartment and walking straight into the alleyway.

I only walked a few steps when I heard Carlisle's voice, "Isabella." He called.

I turned around to look at him, smiling, "Hi Carlisle."

"Hi." He returned the smile, walking closer to me, "How's it going? I apologise I didn't get to see you last night… I was caught up in some… Engagements." He nodded.

"Oh don't worry…" I assured him, "Everything is going great. I made quite a few improvements to the shop, he even had customers last night."

"Really?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows, "That's brilliant news. And Edward? How is he?"

"He doesn't seem as down as what he did the first night… But then again it hasn't been long enough to judge really… He did the sweetest thing last night… A little girl wanted this book, but her mom didn't have enough money, so he gave them the book at discount price." I smiled, "He said his mom did that all the time."

Carlisle nodded, glancing over my shoulder at something as he smiled, "Yes…" He mused, "Well, I suppose I better let you get on with the day."

"Yes. Thanks." I nodded at him, turning around to walk out of the alleyway.

I reached Edward's shop a minute later, and I pushed open the door quickly, before my mouth dropped open in surprise.

There must have been about fifteen people in the shop.

The sofa and armchairs were fully occupied, some people stood by the bookshelves reading and browsing, and a few people stood at the counter, where Edward was attempting to serve them.

As he heard the door, he looked up, his green eyes meeting mine.

Both our faces broke out into a smile, and I heard him say, "Thank God you're here." As I walked towards him.

"This place is…" I looked around as I removed my coat, trying to find the right word.

"Busy?" Edward laughed a little, "I know. Trust me, I'm more surprised than you are."

I giggled, making an effort to close my hanging mouth, before I turned to a customer that was waiting to be served.

Nearly an hour later, everyone had been served and only Edward and I remained in the shop.

I went through to the back, pouring myself and Edward a coffee as he followed me.

"I have no idea why it was so busy." He noted, "Thank you for helping though."

"You looked like you were drowning in customers when I came in." I laughed, handing him his cup.

"Thanks." He murmured, "Yeah, it felt good to see the shop so busy again." He said as we sat down on the sofa in the back.

I reached over to the little table, turning on the radio quietly.

My smile lit up as I heard one of my favourite songs.

And Edward noticed it straight away.

"You like this one?" He asked, listening carefully to the lyrics.

"Love it."

"I've never heard it." He shook his head, and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Really? Are you joking?" He shook his head again, and I sighed, "It's already halfway through… But when you get home tonight look up the full song… It's amazing."

Edward nodded, "I will." And after that we fell into a deep silence, listening to the lyrics.

_I never said thank you for that._

_Now I'll never have the chance._

_May Angels lead you in…_

_Hear you me, my friends…_

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go…_

_May Angels lead you in…_

_May Angels lead you in…_

Edward's face seemed so peaceful yet so focused as he listened to the song.

However, I could do nothing.

I felt like I was about to cry, because the lyrics seemed so much more real to me now.

I stood up from the sofa, knowing it was getting to the saddest part of the song.

Edward glanced up at me, and I pointed to the front of the shop, "Customer I think." I said quickly, before I walked out of the entryway.

I stood by the counter, shutting my eyes as the music still filtered through the air and right into my ears.

_And if you were with me tonight…_

_I'd sing to you, just one more time…_

_A song for a heart so big…_

_God wouldn't let it live…_

_May Angels lead you in…_

_May Angels lead you in…_

I took a breath, shaking the tears and sad thoughts away from my body, instead moving to fix the lampshade on one of the coffee tables.

"That's a pretty amazing song." Edward's voice came from behind me, only a minute later.

I turned around to look at him, "Yeah… I love it."

"Did the customer leave?" He asked then, glancing around quickly.

"No. There was no customer." I laughed, "I must have been hearing things."

"Oh." He smiled, nodding his head before his eyes caught sight of the piano.

I could read the passion and desperation in his eyes, and I frowned a little, "Do you still play?"

He shook his head a little, "Not in years..."

"Why not?" I asked gently, "Because of your dad?"

"Not exactly." He sighed, moving towards it slowly, "I used to play all the time… I used to play compositions that had been around for years… Then I started to write my own stuff."

"Really?" I breathed, following him as indiscreetly as I could.

"Yeah… But then… It got to the point where the music I had inside me just dried up… I couldn't write anything anymore."

"That's a shame." I frowned.

He sat down on the stool, letting his fingers touch the keys softly, "I can remember how to play… I remember all my songs too…" He smiled, "I remember my mother's song…"

"Did you write her a song?"

"No." He shook his head, "You see, my dad taught both me and my mom how to play… And after he died, she wrote a song about him… She never played it when I was in the room, but I used to hear her from my bedroom playing it late at night."

"And that's how you learnt it? By ear?" My eyes were wide as I stared at him.

"I guess so." He chuckled, before looking up at me with a serious expression, "Would you like to hear it?"

"Really? But you haven't played in so long…"

"I know." He nodded in agreement, "But I feel like playing recently… I don't know why." He murmured.

"I'd love to hear it." I replied, leaning against the wall as I watched him nod, before he lowered his head to play…

The melody was slow, and his fingers ghosted across the keys like the last time he'd played was yesterday, and not a number of years ago.

Suddenly, he opened his mouth, and he began to sing…

_After the silence, after the last words…_

_Caught in the silence, caught in between._

_After the madness, after the slow shock…_

_Before the wave hits, the flood comes rushing in._

_This is the bad before the worst._

_This is the storm before the storm._

_And I haven't even hit the bottom of this ocean floor._

_This is the bend before the break._

_This is the mercy not the grace._

_This is the proof and not the faith I try to find._

_There shouldn't be a good in goodbye…_

_If I never loved you. If I never felt your kiss._

_If I never had you. I know that, I still would have mourned you._

_I would have missed your smile._

_If it wasn't so worth it, this wouldn't be… This wouldn't be the bad before the worst._

_And the storm before the storm._

_And I haven't even hit the bottom of this ocean floor._

_This is the bend before the break._

_This is the mercy not the grace._

_This is the proof and not the faith I tried to find._

_There shouldn't be a good in goodbye…_

His fingers slowed down, and his head remained lowered after his fingers hit the last note.

I stared at him in shock, feeling the tears drip onto my cheeks at the beauty of the song, and the skill of his fingers and voice.

I couldn't believe his mother had written such a sad song for his father.

"That's beautiful." I whispered, coughing slightly to remove the tears from my voice.

He raised his head again, turning around to look at me, "You're crying." He frowned.

"Well, it was a very sad song." I laughed a little.

He nodded, "I know… Though it's not hard to imagine how my mother felt."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I wiped under my eyes.

"Well… She lost her husband, I lost my dad…" He shook his head suddenly, passion burning in his eyes for the truth of his next words, "I don't like it when people leave… I just want everyone to stay forever."

The words cut right to the heart of me, for one reason and one reason only…

I was going to leave.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed?**

**Please review! We're so close to 100!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**Brand new chapter for you here!**

**To quickly answer a question that was posted multiple times in reviews for the last chapter, the two songs used were _Hear You Me_ by _Jimmy Eat World,_ and _Shouldn't Be A Good In Goodbye_ by _Jason Walker._**

**And now, without further ado... A little bit of pulling on the heart strings!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

We sat on the sofa in the front of the shop, watching as passers-by huddled in their coats and walked briskly towards their destinations in the dark of the night.

We'd just closed the shop and cleaned up for the night. I'd moved to lift my coat and head "home" but Edward had stopped me, asking me to stay for coffee instead.

"Aren't you heading to see your mother tonight?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head, "She needs lots of rest, so I told her I wouldn't visit tonight so she'd sleep. When I'm there she just wants to hear about my day… My life…" He chuckled, "It takes so much out of her to listen to me."

"That's sweet." I smiled, "I saw the picture of her on the noticeboard in the back… She's beautiful."

"She is." He nodded in agreement.

"I didn't realise the shop was named after her until I saw that picture."

At my words, Edward sighed.

"She wanted me to change the name of the shop… Name it after me or something… I took down her sign, but I didn't have it in me to change it."

"You'd like to keep it as Esme's?"

"Definitely."

"Well, I know a guy who does shop signs really well for really good prices… In fact he owes me a favour, I'm pretty sure I could get yours for free."

Obviously I couldn't. But I didn't want Edward to know I'd be spending the money on the sign.

Even though it was Carlisle's money.

"That would be great." He blinked a little, before clearing his throat as we set our coffee cups down, "Listen… Um… Do you have plans tonight?"

I laughed, shaking my head automatically, "Nope. Why? Do you need help with something?"

Just call me Super Angel.

His face faltered a little, "Well… No… Actually, I was wondering if you maybe… Wanted to go for dinner or something?"

I stared him, my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open a little.

The fragile look in his eyes and the vulnerability of his body made my heart melt a little… If he himself didn't already do that enough.

I pulled my eyes away from him, looking out the window at the bustling city.

There was a massive possibility I'd walk right into someone I knew from my living life.

I laughed internally, realising with irony that that was the rule I was afraid of breaking. Nevermind the "falling in love" rule… It was only dinner after all.

"We don't have to…" His voice brought me back to look at him, and I frowned, "Honestly." He looked down, fiddling with his fingers, "Doesn't matter."

"No." I stopped him, smiling widely, "I'd love to…" At my words, his face brightened, "I just don't want to go out somewhere, it's so cold… Can't we order food here? Or you could come back to my place." I stalled, "Actually no, that's not a good idea… I'm having some remodelling done." I made up an excuse quickly.

"We could go to mine then?" He suggested, "It's literally around the corner. I have plenty of menu's there too, we could decide what to order."

I smiled wide, "Sounds perfect."

"Let's go then." He laughed, seeming almost giddy as he grabbed both our coats and then locked up the shop.

We walked down the street together and we talked idly about the different types of food we liked.

As we talked, I couldn't help but feel myself being pulled further away from Edward's shop, and the alleyway, which seemed to hold my new "life" with it.

As I walked with Edward, I felt myself being pulled into his world… The living world.

And I was starting to realise how precious life was.

By the time we'd gotten to where Edward lived, we'd decided on Chinese food.

We climbed the steps up to the apartment block before I frowned a little, "Didn't you say you owned a house?"

He unlocked the main doors, laughing a little, "Yes. I just don't live there."

I raised an eyebrow as we climbed the stairs to the second floor, and he continued with another chuckle, "I'd lived in the house my whole life, with my mother and father. After my dad died it was only me and mom. The house is just in the suburbs of Seattle, it's not far from here… But when I went to College I wanted to move out… Into the city… So I moved in here. My mom continued to live in the house, and now that she's in the hospital it's empty… I'll move there one day." He stalled his words, "Well… I'd always planned to live there with my wife and kids… I suppose if that doesn't happen, I'll just continue to live here. It's more practical… This apartment is in Seattle city, and close to the shop…" He laughed then, "You'd be surprised how many times I've woken up five minutes before the shop is due to open, and I'm still there on time."

I laughed with him as we reached his door, watching him unlock it and guide me in as I played his words over in my mind again.

He planned on living in his family home with his own wife and kids.

Part of me smiled at the sweetness of it all, and the other part of me panged in pain at the image it represented.

Edward in a large house, kissing his tall, blonde haired, beautiful wife on the lips before he left for work, stopping to glance in the living room at the little children watching the TV.

"You okay?" Edward's voice filtered through my head, and I blinked as I glanced up at him.

"Yes, sorry." I laughed, before taking a look around his apartment.

I heard him close the door behind us, as I walked further into the living room. It was comfortable and homely, with brown and creams filling the room. He had a sofa and an armchair, a coffee table in the middle and a flat screen TV by the wall, plus a wall of bookshelves which contained hundreds of books, CDs and DVDs.

"Wow." I commented, my eyes widening.

Edward's gaze followed mine, and he shrugged, "I've lived here since my College years, that's a lot of music and films."

"And books." I smirked, glancing up at him with a giggle.

"And books." He chuckled, walking towards the kitchen slowly, "Fancy a drink?" I moved a few steps towards him, watching as he reappeared with a bottle of wine, "How about this?"

I shrugged with a smile, "Sure, why not?"

He moved again to get a few glasses, and I glanced around once more, taking in the corridor at the other end of the room, guessing that's where the bedroom and bathroom were.

He returned quickly, placing the wine and glasses on the table before grabbing the phone, "What would you like to eat?"

I gave him my order, taking off my coat and hanging it up beside his as he spoke on the phone. When he was finished, we sat down on the sofa and he poured us a drink.

"So, you've lived here since College?"

He nodded, handing me my glass, "My dad's money allowed me to pay for my degree. I got a job to pay for this place though. I didn't want to waste the rest of my dad's money on it, but it was always there if I needed it."

"Very mature of you." I laughed, taking a sip from my drink, "So what did you study?"

"English Literature and Creative Writing." He mused, talking almost into his glass before taking a drink.

"I shouldn't really be surprised should I?" I laughed, "Did you ever think of writing your own books?"

He didn't answer for a long moment, and he even took another drink of wine before he spoke, "I've written a few things… But nothing's ever come of it… The bookshop is my responsibility for the minute."

"Couldn't you just hire someone to work in the shop and focus on writing?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love the shop. I love working in the shop." He smiled, "I always imagined I'd have time for both working and writing… But at the minute there's just too much going on, I don't really have it in me to write anything." He chuckled, "Writer's block."

"Fair enough." I smiled, "I loved my days at College."

"What did you study?"

"Can't you tell? Advertising and Media." I laughed.

His laughter filled the room, "Yes, I should have guessed that one… Do you think you'll go back to your job?"

I thought about his question for only a second, before shaking my head, "No… It's more of a permanent break to be honest."

"You loved it though." He noted, wisdom colouring his voice.

"Yes." I agreed, "To an extent, but I realised a bit too late that it wasn't what I wanted to do…"

"What do you want to do?"

"Start my own advertising company… Nothing too big… Small, taking jobs like your bookshop… That kind of thing… That way I'd be able to get married, and start a family."

I wasn't watching him as I spoke, instead I was staring blankly at the wall, realising I'd never get to have my dream, and I'd never fulfil the life I wanted.

"It's not too late." Edward's words hurled right to the heart of me, and I glanced up at him, trying to keep tears at bay.

"It is." I nodded, wishing so desperately I could tell him why.

Suddenly, the buzzer sounded, causing both of us to jump in shock.

Edward moved to answer it, before getting some money from his pocket to pay. I jumped up, "I have money too."

"Humour me, Bella." He chuckled, "I'm not going to make you pay for dinner."

I blushed a little, sitting back down as Edward opened the door, took the food and paid the delivery guy.

A few minutes later we were sitting on the sofa again, our second glass of wine poured as we ate our Chinese.

We began to talk about little things, like books and music and movies.

By the time we'd finished our food, we'd also finished the wine and Edward moved to the kitchen to see if he had more.

He returned only seconds later with another bottle, opening it quickly and pouring us another drink.

I wasn't sure when exactly it happened, but soon enough we were both drunk, laughing and joking about the silliest things in the world.

We were sitting close together on the couch, when suddenly the air around us grew serious.

"Why did you come into the shop that night, Bella?" Edward asked suddenly, his eyes meeting mine as his head bobbed a little before he focused more intently on my face.

I knew he was drunk, so would he even remember this conversation?

I swallowed, and decided I couldn't lie to him and say "Oh I was just passing by."

I had to be honest…

So I told the truth, "I don't know what happened to me that night… It was all pretty surreal… But I was just meant to come into the shop, I guess."

He nodded his head a little, "Well… I'm glad you did… I'm a lot happier these days… With you-" He stalled, "With company around…"

I bit down on my lip, my head a whirlwind as I stared up at his beautiful face, "Me too… In some ways, meeting you has brought me back to reality… For a long time I lived in another world."

My words were back to front… It was _now _that I lived in another world…

Edward and I lived in different worlds…

His heart was beating, I could almost feel it from sitting so close to him…

While mine… Didn't beat at all…

"What do you want from life?" He asked suddenly, leaning his head against the back of the sofa, "What do you want to happen in life?" He clarified, shutting his eyes as he waited for my response.

I stared at him, feeling tears prick my eyes and travel down my cheeks before I could even try and stop them, "I… I just want to be able to live it." I admitted.

And I knew.

I just wanted to live my life.

If these past few days since the accident had helped Edward only a little, they had helped me a million times more… I realised, with strong conviction, what life really meant…

I was realising it more and more everyday.

He opened his eyes, "Me too." He smiled, "I would hate to die knowing that I've never lived my life."

"What do you want to happen in your life?" I turned the question around, wiping my eyes quickly before he looked closely at me.

"I want the shop to be a success… I want to write my own book, and maybe even see it in the shop." He chuckled, "I want to make my parents proud." He nodded, solemn suddenly, "I want to have a wife and kids… I want to know that I made something of my life just like my mom and dad did… But if something happened to me, like it's happened to them… At least, like them, I'd die happy."

I smiled at him, feeling my eyes fill with tears, "I'm sure you will make your parents proud."

"I hope so." He smiled absently, watching my tear filled eyes, but not commenting on it.

"I know so." I countered, laughing a little as I wiped my eyes.

When I looked back at him, he was still watching me, his eyes holding something more, something serious and sincere, "I know something else I want."

"What's that?"

He stalled, staying quiet for a long moment before he spoke, "I really want to kiss you." He whispered suddenly.

My still heart seemed to jump into my throat at his words, and I felt the realisation fall into my bones.

_I want to kiss you too._

I hadn't realised I said the words out loud until it was too late. Edward laughed once, breathlessly, almost disbelievingly, and before I knew it, we were moving closer to each other.

I stopped suddenly, holding up a finger, "But I don't want it to be a drunken kiss."

"You want me to kiss you while I'm sober?" He clarified.

I laughed despite myself, wondering if I'd regret this in the morning, "Yes." I nodded, "Exactly."

He hummed a little, moving so he could be more comfortable on the sofa, and I found myself following suit. He closed his eyes, "Okay. I'll kiss you when I'm sober then."

I watched him for a moment, "Okay." I whispered.

"I'm tired." He noted suddenly.

"Sleep, Edward." I hushed.

He smiled, "Goodnight, Bella…"

"Goodnight, Edward…" I watched his face, not knowing whether to be happy or sad.

Not knowing whether to feel alive or dead.

"There's a saying, my dad always used to say to me when he tucked me into bed at night when I was a kid… Even when I was a teenager he'd open my bedroom door and say it… His father, my grandfather, died in his sleep… He was always afraid that it would happen to someone he loved… So he used to wish me goodnight with the same words… Every night… I still remember them…" He chuckled to himself, _"If it's a part of God's plan then…"_ He trailed off, tiredness succumbing his body to sleep before he could finish the sentence.

I stared at his face for a long moment, watching as his breathing became heavy and he sighed a little, murmuring incoherently in his sleep.

The bigger part of me knew I should probably get up and go back to the flat, but I was tired…

And so, I closed my eyes and let sleep fall over me too…

_In my dream it was bright, and the light was being thrown all around me as I looked around._

_My eyes landed on Edward's figure, and he had tears in his eyes as he reached for my hand._

"_I have to go, Edward." I heard my voice, and I heard the strain and cracking it contained._

"_No…" Edward shook his head, "Don't go… You don't have to."_

"_I do." I nodded, "I have to go."_

_The light dimmed suddenly, and it started to get darker and darker as I felt the tightness in my chest._

"_Will I see you again?"_

"_No." I managed to whisper._

"_Never?" His eyes were wide, "I'll never see you again?"_

_The full force of the dream suddenly took over me, and I realised I was dreaming of saying goodbye to him… When I would have to cross over…_

"_I'll come with you then." He nodded suddenly, swallowing down his tears, "Wherever you're going… I'll come with you."_

_I watched as my hand reached out and touched his chest, right where his heart lay. _

_It was beating strong and healthy under his ribcage, and I felt the tears streak down my cheeks._

_Edward couldn't come with me…_

_He deserved to live. _

_And no matter how much I wanted him with me, I would never EVER let him die for me._

"_You can't…" I whispered brokenly, "You can't come with me… That's one thing you don't deserve."_

* * *

**Well? I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**And I also hope everyone had a very Happy Christmas and will have a brilliant New Year! My husband and I found out this Christmas that we're expecting our first baby, so it's been very exciting for us!**

**And lastly, thoughts on the chapter? Please review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for all the reviews and the well wishes with the baby! They mean so much to me!**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

When I opened my eyes the next morning, the pain in my neck shot up the back of my head, and I frowned as I sat up on the sofa, sighing loudly.

The noise caused Edward's eyes to squeeze shut tighter, before they opened and he took a look around.

"Sorry." I laughed a little, trying to keep my voice down, "Didn't mean to wake you."

"We fell asleep?" He raised an eyebrow, moving slightly before he ran a hand through his hair, "God… My head hurts."

I laughed a little louder, "Considering how much wine we drank, I'm not really surprised… I'm sorry for falling asleep, I probably should have left."

"I'd rather you'd stayed here instead of walking home alone." He admitted with a smile.

I nodded my head, blushing a little as I returned his smile and stood up, "I should let you get a shower and get changed…" I murmured, walking over to my coat and slipping it on, "I'll go home and do the same thing…"

"Will you come to the shop today?" He asked, the innocence and hopefulness in his eyes making my heart pang.

"Yes." I smiled, "I'll be there."

I left his apartment quietly, taking the journey back to the shop as slowly as I could. The events of last night, alongside the dream I'd had, had shaken me up, and I had no idea what to do.

By the time I reached the shop, I took a breath before almost running into the alleyway, hoping Carlisle wouldn't be there as I grabbed the metal door and found the solitude of my apartment.

I sighed once I got inside, going straight to the bedroom before I sat down on the bed and began to peel off my layers of clothing so I could shower. I only got as far as removing my coat and jumper before I felt the indescribable need to put my head down on the bed, like it suddenly weighed a thousand tons, and fall into a sleep.

I didn't know what was wrong with me… I just needed something…

Rest… Sleep…

When I woke up, I knew it was late.

I could just tell.

I sat up on the bed before I spun my head around and glanced at the clock.

It was 6:30pm.

I gaped at the clock one more time, blinking disbelievingly before I jumped up, pulling off my clothes and running into the shower. Once I was washed and dried, I brushed my teeth and got changed into some new clothes.

I only had time to quickly dry my hair and throw it up into a bun before I grabbed my coat and ran from the apartment.

I turned the corner quickly, into the darkness of the Seattle streets, before I pushed open the door to Edward's shop, catching my breath as I searched for him.

The door had only closed behind me for a short second before he appeared from the back. His eyes widened as they took me in, "Bella." He simply stated.

"I'm so sorry." I let out a breath, "I went home and fell asleep…"

He let out a relieved sigh.

Had he been worried?

"I thought something might have happened to you on your walk home… I had no way of getting in contact with you."

He _was _worried.

My heart swelled automatically.

"Either that or…" He stalled as I walked over to the counter, "I just thought you weren't coming back."

I frowned, moving around to his side of the counter, "Why would I not come back? Don't be silly." I laughed a little, before smiling a genuine smile at him.

He chuckled, shaking his head at his own thoughts before he nodded, "Well you're here now…"

"Yes." I agreed, "Has it been busy?"

"A little actually, yeah. Nothing I couldn't handle though." We passed a smiling glance at each other before he sighed, "Listen Bella… I've been thinking all day… And I'm not sure if I said what I think I said last night… Or I'm just imagining that I said it…"

_I really want to kiss you…_

I stared at him for _so _long, wondering if I should deny it.

But I knew, even if I wanted to, that I _couldn't._

"Chances are you probably did say it." I smiled shyly.

"So… The chances are that you replied what I think you replied?"

I knew we were moving closer to each other, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to pull away.

"More than likely." I admitted with a whisper.

We were so close now I could feel his breath on my face, and even though I only reached his shoulder, he had his head angled so he could better read my face… And reach my lips.

"So…" He trailed off, his feet bringing him within an inch of me as his eyes darted down to my lips.

"So…" I repeated, unable to say anything more, and just wishing that he'd kiss me already.

"So, you want me to kiss you while I'm sober?"

He may have asked the question, but I didn't have the chance to answer, because suddenly his lips brushed against mine, before holding themselves there so I could kiss him back.

He sighed against me, causing me to let out a breath of my own before he kissed me again, twice more, gentle, soft kisses that made my knees go weak.

He pulled back hesitantly, smiling a little, "I'll take that as a yes?"

I could read the flush in his cheeks and the light dancing in his eyes… He was happy.

_Happy._

I smiled, my own happiness radiating back at him, "Yes."

He laughed then, moving to take a step back before he came forward again, reaching up swiftly to cup my cheek with one hand before he pressed his lips to mine again.

It was a fleeting kiss, but it was perfect.

We both sighed when he pulled away, and he glanced around the shop, "Listen… I was wondering… Would you like to come see my mom with me tonight? I told her about what you've done for the shop, and she really wants to meet you to thank you."

His offer warmed me, but also scared the crap out of me.

"At the hospital?" I whispered.

What if I walked into a Nurse or a Doctor that had seen me after the crash? What would I do?

Carlisle would kill me.

If that were even possible.

_Oh, and he wouldn't punish you for kissing Edward?_

_Shut up._

"Well, she's actually in the Cancer Centre beside the hospital at the minute… The only reason she'd ever be in the hospital is if she has to go to the Intensive Care Unit, if she gets an infection or something… Nothing's decided yet though." He realised he was rambling, and sighed, "Look, you don't have to come."

"No." I smiled, "The Cancer Centre is fine… I just don't do well with hospitals." I laughed a little, nodding my head as he grinned and grabbed his coat.

As he locked up the shop he explained that he normally walks to the hospital, but insisted we take a taxi because it was so cold outside tonight.

Once we had hailed a taxi, we watched the city flashing by as we travelled across town.

I couldn't quite believe the beauty the city held, with its lights and atmosphere…

It was beautiful.

I watched people on the sidewalk, seeing a young woman walking down the street with a briefcase in one hand, and her phone in the other, pressed tightly to her ear as she breathlessly gave out instructions.

She was exactly how I used to be.

And then, coming in the opposite direction, I saw another young woman, grinning as she held hands with her boyfriend… Maybe even her husband.

Their love for each other was shining in their eyes, and she was sporting a small but noticeable baby bump under her thick winter coat, which her partner had now put his arms around as he hugged her and kissed her nose.

That's how I _should_ have been.

I sighed, turning my head away from the window and back at Edward, watching his face as he stared out at the street, revelling in his beauty.

We soon arrived at the centre, and I insisted on paying the taxi considering Edward had paid for dinner last night. However, we weren't even in the doors of the Cancer Centre for two minutes before I felt him slip a twenty dollar bill into my coat pocket.

He led us to the lift, and hit the button for the fifth floor.

We waited, and I watched him growing more sombre as we approached our destination.

By the time we got to the ward, and he led us to the cubicle, his face looked tired and miserable.

He glanced at me, smiling slightly before he pulled the curtain aside and planted a wide smile on his lips.

"Hi mom!" He said as cheerfully as possible.

The woman lay in the bed, her hair sprawled out on the pillow behind her, and her eyes closed delicately.

At the sound of Edward's voice she opened her eyes with a flutter, and sighed, "Oh son…" Before she had even seen him.

Esme Cullen, even now, was a beautiful woman.

She was only half the woman she was in the picture I'd seen, and her beautiful hair was faded in colour, while her pale cheeks looked hollow and her eyes were slightly dimmer.

And yet… She was still outstanding.

Her eyes focused on Edward, and she smiled widely before her eyes moved to me.

"Oh…" She blinked, making an effort to sit up more in bed.

Edward shot forward, helping her instantly and fixing her pillows.

"Mom… This is Bella… The girl I told you that redecorated the shop."

"Oh Bella!" Esme smiled wider, "Edward described the shop to me, it seems you've done a wonderful job."

I laughed a little, shaking my head, "The shop was already perfect without my help."

Edward was looking around, and he spotted only one seat beside the bed, "I'll be right back, just going to get another chair."

As he left the cubicle, I watched him go, my eyes staying trained on his figure before he disappeared out of sight.

When I looked back at Esme, she was watching me with knowing eyes, "You can't keep your eyes off each other." She murmured.

I laughed a little, not knowing what to say as I glanced at the ground.

Esme held her hand up suddenly, beckoning me towards her.

I took a few steps until I was at her bedside, and she grabbed my hand suddenly, "Ever since you came into my boy's life, all he has done is talk about you…" She whispered, "You might have done a lot for the shop, but you've also done a lot for him too… He's _happy, _Isabella…"

I watched her as she spoke, her tired face and eyes lighting up at her own words.

"And I never realised how true his words were…"

"What words?" I found myself asking.

"You _are _an angel."

I let out a breath, and I wasn't sure whether to take her words for face value, so instead I just shook my head, laughing a little.

"Do you have to leave him?" She whispered suddenly, "After I've gone he will have no-one… And if you go too, it'll break him."

I frowned, fighting back tears as I found myself talking openly to Esme, as if her motherly aura compelled me to.

"I have to… I have to go… It's the rules."

She squeezed my hand suddenly, lightly, because she didn't have much strength, "There is always a choice, Bella… My husband used to say the sweetest quote I'd ever heard… He used to say it to me every night… And I know it's true… That's why I'm not afraid to die, because I know I'll be seeing him again once I do... But the quote applies to you and Edward too, dear… The words are a lifeline."

I'd automatically guessed it was the same quote Edward had talked about last night…

The one he never got to finish…

"What is it?" I whispered.

"_If it's a part of God's plan, then we'll meet again…"_

* * *

**Enjoy?**

**I hope so!**

**Happy New Year to you all! And please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**Here's another chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

During the taxi ride back from the hospital I couldn't quite focus on anything or anyone around me.

How had Esme known I was dead?

How had she known I was going to leave?

I sighed, wishing desperately that her words, or rather her _husband's _words, could apply to Edward and I.

_If it's a part of God's plan, then we'll meet again._

But they never could.

And to make matters worse, Esme wasn't even the worst of my worries.

I couldn't quite get the image out of my head, of what I'd seen when I left Edward and his mother, to use the restroom.

I'd slipped out of her cubicle, before walking in the direction Edward had pointed. I turned the corner, bypassing the separate cubicles until I could reach the bottom of the corridor.

I could already see the toilet sign on the door ahead of me, but then as if someone had called my name, my head turned to look at a cubicle to my right.

The curtains were closed, but there was a slight opening, through which I saw an elderly woman, standing by the bedside, her sobs clear and her hands visibly shaking, even from where I stood.

My feet moved towards the cubicle of their own accord. I pulled the curtain across slightly so there was only enough room for me to step inside.

"Are you okay?" I whispered quietly, not wishing to disturb the other patients.

Her eyes flickered up to meet mine, and her mouth dropped open, "Are you here to take me?"

"Take you?" I shook my head slightly, my voice trailing off as I glanced down towards the bed.

I gasped, blinking a few times as I took in the same woman, lying in the bed with her eyes closed as if she were sleeping.

She was dead.

I glanced back up at the elderly woman, "I…" Shaking my head, I tried to find words to explain.

"I was hoping it would be my husband here to meet me." She sighed, squeezing her eyes shut as more tears fell down her timeworn face. She stayed like that for only a moment longer, before opening her eyes to me once again, "I lost him in the war… We were only teenagers… I've waited all this time to see him again."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I heard someone cough from behind me, causing me to turn my head slightly to glance out.

A young man, with bright blue eyes, dirty fair hair, a bright smile and a green uniform stood behind me.

I let out a breath, quite sure that I was about to wake up at any second.

"Harry." The woman breathed suddenly, making me turn around to face her again as she let out a cry.

But it wasn't the same woman.

Or maybe it was.

She was young, younger even than me. She wore a white shirt, and a long brown skirt to match. Her hair was dark brown, pinned up on the top of her head. She wore no make-up, though her face was flawless and beautiful.

She began to walk towards the man behind me, stopping only to place her hand on my arm and thank me, before she met his embrace and hugged him tightly.

I blinked, confused, as I looked back at the elderly woman in her bed, still lying as if fast asleep.

I turned around quickly, walking out of the curtain in the hope of seeing the couple again.

But they were gone.

At the same moment, Edward rounded the corner, a confused frown on his face.

As he saw me, he smiled, "I was wondering if you got lost." He chuckled, before his face fell, "Bella? What's wrong?"

I wasn't sure what I looked like, but I could almost _feel _that my face was pale, and my eyes were wide.

"I think…" I swallowed, pointing towards the bed, "I think that woman has just passed away…"

Edward took a quick look inside, before turning on his heel and disappearing.

I knew I probably should have followed him, but my feet were planted on the ground.

A few seconds later, he returned with a nurse. The middle aged woman slipped inside, lifting the arm of the elderly woman and placing a finger to her pulse.

Edward and I watched, and I couldn't help but feel comfort at the gentle touch of his hand on my lower back.

The nurse sighed, nodding her head before glancing at Edward and I, "Thank you for letting us know."

She was gone…

I let out a breath, blinking a little before I felt hot tears on my cheeks.

Edward noticed automatically, and I could feel his fingers brushing them away as quickly as he could.

"It's okay…" He whispered, "She probably had someone waiting on her."

I nodded, letting him hug me as he embraced me in his arms.

_He didn't know how true he was…_

"Bella?" Edward called my name suddenly, and I glanced up at him, realising we were still in the taxi. "Do you fancy pizza? You haven't eaten."

I nodded once, letting him take me from the taxi before I looked around, taking in my surroundings.

We were at a local pizza takeaway close to Edward's apartment. We'd passed it last night too.

Taking me inside, Edward asked what I'd like.

"Barbeque chicken." I smiled gently, realising just how hungry I actually was.

"My favourite." He grinned, ordering a large pizza before he pulled me to the side, frowning a little, "Bella, are you sure you're okay? You're in another world."

I stared at him for a long moment, taking in everything about him.

Of course I was fine.

I was with him.

He made me feel… Whole… Comfortable… Safe…

I smiled up at him, "I'm great."

He stared for a second longer, just to make sure I was telling the truth, before we made idle chit chat as we waited for the food.

Once our order was called, Edward lifted the box from the counter before we left the shop, heading back towards his apartment.

When we got inside, we removed our coats before sitting down to our food and turning on the TV.

Rush Hour was the first thing that came on the screen, and both Edward and I laughed at the same time.

He glanced sideways at me, "This is one of my favourite movies." He admitted with a smile.

"Me too." I laughed.

And with that, we both sat back with the pizza and enjoyed the movie…

My eyes fluttered, and I glanced around the room as I frowned.

_Not again._

"You're awake." Edward's voice came from behind me, and I turned around to look at him as he came out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." I apologised, grimacing a little.

"Don't worry." He smiled, taking a drink from his cup, "Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks." I glanced at my watch, frowning as I saw 1am, "I'd better get home."

"At this time?" He frowned deeply, "Just stay here. There's a spare room."

"No." I shook my head automatically, "I couldn't do that."

"And I couldn't let you walk home alone at this time of night… I would offer to walk you, but it's probably a smarter idea if you stayed here?"

I sighed, shaking my head, "Edward… No… I…"

"I insist." He smiled, "In fact, you can have my bed… It's much more comfortable than the spare, but I don't mind sleeping there for tonight. Plus, you've fallen asleep twice on that sofa, clearly you need a comfortable bed."

I was still shaking my head, which caused Edward to roll his eyes and set his cup down before he motioned to the hallway, "Come on, I'll show you."

I sighed, debating with myself for a long moment before I moved my feet to follow him.

He was standing by the first door, and he welcomed me into the room with a smile.

I couldn't help but laugh at him, before I looked around the room, noticing even more books and music lining the walls. There was a wardrobe at the other end of the room, beside a writing desk, and then at the main wall facing the window was his double bed.

"Edward… I can't stay here. It's not fair for you not to be in your bed."

He chuckled, "Bella, it's one night. You need to sleep." I turned to face him, both of us sharing a smile between us.

"Thank you." I blushed, "You're a kind guy Edward."

"Not as kind as you." He shook his head, "I'm still quite shocked you just _fell _into my life."

Crashed. I crashed into his life. Via my car.

"I think I was meant to find your bookshop." I nodded with a smile, not even noticing how we were moving closer to each other until Edward reached up with one hand and touched my cheek.

"Why do I feel like you're going to disappear?" He swallowed, his eyes never straying from mine. In fact, the green of his eyes seemed to burn right through me, as if he was looking for answers.

"I'm not." I whispered without thinking.

Why did I just say that? I cursed myself inwardly.

_Because making him feel happiness, makes you feel happiness._

Edward smiled crookedly, before ever so gently his head lowered to mine and he pressed his lips to my own, causing me to sigh as I kissed him back.

The kiss was gentle, caring, almost… Loving.

But he pulled away all too quick, "I'm going to go now." He chuckled softly, "Not because I want to… But because I feel I _should… _Plus you need to sleep."

I nodded my head at him, unable to say anything because his face was still so close.

I could still smell his scent and taste him on my lips.

His nose brushed against mine once more, before he stole another kiss from me.

And with that, he took a step back and moved to leave the room.

My hand moved to catch his before my brain could come up with a logical reason.

He stalled, glancing down at my hand before he looked up at my face.

I swallowed hard, sighing a little, "I don't really want you to leave." I admitted.

His shoulders sagged a little, "I don't want to leave either."

I smiled as best I could given the fact that a million butterflies were currently flying around in my stomach.

He came closer suddenly, pressing his lips to mine again as his arms encircled me. I felt my body melt against his, and I kissed him back as wholeheartedly as I could, just to prove how much I didn't want him to leave my side.

Before I could even focus on what was happening, I felt myself being lowered onto the soft mattress of the bed, and we pulled our lips apart to catch a breath.

I glanced up at him, his eyes burning with some emotion I couldn't put my finger on.

"I don't normally do this." I whispered in between breaths, "I've only known you a few days… But I feel like…"

"Like you've known me for years." He finished, and all I could do was nod in agreement.

"I feel the same." He admitted, "Since the moment you walked into the shop."

I didn't get the chance to answer, because suddenly we were kissing again.

In the back of my mind, very very very far in the back of my mind where I wasn't consumed with Edward Cullen, I could hear a voice whispering that this was breaking the rules.

But of course it wasn't.

It was sex.

Sex didn't mean love. The rule only classified love.

And I didn't love him…

Our lips never left each other for longer than two seconds, even as we removed each other's clothing slowly. The clothes lay in a pile on the floor, and we lay on the bed, both of us on our sides, facing each other as we run our hands and our lips over every part of the other.

Caressing.

Embracing.

Loving.

He seemed to drink in every part of me, and no experience I'd ever had in the past, matched up to this one. He held our bodies close, as if he was afraid to have even an inch separating our skin. It just heightened the experience even more.

He was perfect.

And, as he raised my leg over his hip as we lay facing each other, and slowly pushed inside me, all the while caressing my body and whispering how beautiful I was, how amazing I was…

I realised…

It wasn't sex.

We were making love.

_Love._

* * *

**Have no fear, nothing is going incredibly fast! It's "all part of the plan" :)**

**Thoughts? Please review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates over the last two weeks. I've been on holiday!**

**But updates are back to normal now!**

**I hope you're enjoying this story, and here is the next chapter!**

**The two songs used in this are Small Bump by Ed Sheeran, and The Parting Glass by Ed Sheeran. Sometimes it's good to listen to them as you read!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

His body was like a cocoon, and I felt safe and warm as I lay inside the circle of his arms.

We'd fallen asleep almost automatically after he made my head almost explode with the tidal wave of emotions that fell over me.

But now we were awake, and his hands were stroking every inch of me, and I loved it.

I wanted him to do it forever.

I sighed against his chest, listening to him hum slightly as his heartbeat thrummed under his ribcage.

I raised my head as he hummed the melody, smiling softly as he met my eyes.

"What?" He whispered.

"What song is that?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I have no idea."

"You're making it up?" He nodded, and I smiled wider, "I bet you can sing too."

His crooked smile faltered a little, and he shrugged, "No… Not really."

"Is something wrong?" I asked quietly, feeling his hands hold me tighter as his eyes looked away from mine.

He stayed quiet for so long I didn't think he would answer at all, but eventually, he did.

"My parents were very good singers… I have a CD of theirs over there." He motioned discreetly to the CD shelves, "The first song is my dad… The second is my mom… They weren't professional or anything, but they recorded the songs for personal reasons… My mother's song is the one she sang to my father when he got brought into the Emergency Room after his car accident… She sang it to him as he died." Edward looked away a little, and I could've sworn I saw tears in his eyes, "She wants me to sing it to her when… You know… But since she told me, I haven't been able to sing anything at all."

I blinked up at him, feeling a lump in my throat as I tried to think of what I could say.

But I couldn't think of anything, so instead I buried my face in his neck and hugged him tight.

He sighed against me, and I could feel his nose in my hair before he whispered quietly, "Would you like to listen to them?"

I didn't look at him, instead I nodded and felt it as he moved me gently so he could get out of the bed. He took the comforter, wrapping it around his waist as he walked to the shelves. He selected the CD, before slipping it into the player and hitting the play button.

He walked back to me, dropping the comforter on the floor before getting back into the bed. He held me tight as the music began to play, and I shut my eyes as I listened to his father's distinct singing voice and gentle guitar playing.

_You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life._

_You might be left with my hair but you'll have your mother's eyes._

_I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, but for now you're a scan of my unmade plans._

_A small bump, in four months you're brought to life._

_And I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth. _

_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you._

_You are my one, and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb, and hold me tight._

_And you'll be alright._

_You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin._

_With a smile like hers, and a dimple beneath your chin._

_Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice, and eyelids closed to be soon open wide._

_In four months, you'll open your eyes._

_And I'll hold you tightly, and give you nothing but truth. _

_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you._

_You are my one, and only._

_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb, and hold me tight._

_And you'll be alright._

_Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life._

_Maybe you were needed up there, but we're still unaware as why…_

My heart sat in my throat, as I listened to the song ending quietly, solemnly.

I knew what it was about… A baby dying…

But… I still didn't understand.

I raised my head to look at Edward, "I don't understand." I admitted.

Edward smiled painfully, "Two years before I was born… My mother fell pregnant… With my brother."

"And your father wrote that song about him." I ended softly.

Edward nodded, sighing loudly before smiling, "Like I said, everyone leaves."

I started to shake my head, "But Edward-"

Just as I started to speak, the next song started to play.

His mother's song… The one she sang to Edward's dad… The one she wants Edward to sing to her…

My ears began to listen automatically.

_Of all the money that e'er I had, _

_I've spent it in good company._

_And all the harm that e'er I've done, _

_Alas it was to none but me._

_And all I've done for want of wit,_

_To memory now I can't recall…_

_So fill to me the parting glass,_

_Good night and joy be with you all… _

_Of all the comrades that e'er I had,_

_They are sorry for my going away._

_And all the sweethearts that e'er I had, _

_They would wish me one more day to stay. _

_But since it falls unto my lord, _

_That I should rise and you should not. _

_I'll gently rise and I'll softly call, _

_Good night and joy be with you all… _

_A man may drink and not be drunk, _

_A man may fight and not be slain. _

_A man may court a pretty girl, _

_And perhaps be welcomed back again. _

_But since it has so ordered been, _

_By a time to rise and a time to fall, _

_Come fill to me the parting glass,_

_Goodnight and joy be with you all… _

_Goodnight and joy be with you all…_

Hot tears had fallen onto my cheeks without even realising it, and I glanced up at Edward discreetly.

He was staring at me, and he smiled gently before wiping my tears away, "I shouldn't have made you listen. I'm sorry."

"The Parting Glass…" I said instead, "It's an Irish song."

He nodded, "My father is half Irish… It's his favourite song."

"It's beautiful." I smiled gently, before resting against him again, letting him hum me to sleep.

When we woke up again, we got ready slowly, and I couldn't help but smile when he stole a kiss from me every few seconds.

He let me go home without breakfast, only because I told him that the quicker I got home, the quicker I could get changed and meet him at the bookshop.

On my walk home, the full force of events of last night hit me like a brick wall.

What if Carlisle knew?

What if he sent me away?

What if he wouldn't let me see Edward again?

No… That couldn't happen.

Tears were in my eyes as I made my way to the alleyway, and just as I thought I could make it to my apartment in time, I heard his distinct voice call me.

"Isabella."

I braced myself, turning to the sound as he appeared from the faint darkness.

"Yeah?" I tried to act cool.

"You broke a rule." Was all he said, and his eyes were sad.

"No." I shook my head automatically, "Carlisle…"

"Well… Actually… The 'front office' is a bit confused."

I stalled, raising an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"You see… We can't watch you 24/7… But if you break a rule, you'll _think _about it… And that's how we know… For example, if you fall in love with someone, you'll either admit it to them, or you'll think about it in your head… And that is how we'd find out… But… Even your thoughts are confused."

"I don't understand."

"Front office thinks you've told someone you're an angel."

That was the rule they'd thought I'd broken?

I started to pray to my guardian angel.

_Thank you._

"I haven't told anyone." I said truthfully, "Someone knows… But I didn't tell her."

"Who?" Carlisle asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Edward's mother… Edward brought me to see her last night."

Carlisle stayed quiet for a long moment, "It's surprising that you went to a hospital… There's too many of our kind there, normally new comers like you get freaked out." He chuckled, "But don't worry, Esme is not a problem. She is close to joining this world now so her knowing is not an issue. I'll let front office know."

"She's going to die soon?" I whispered.

Carlisle's eyes saddened even more, "Yes… I have to go now Bella… Talk soon."

And with that… He was gone…

As I made my way into my apartment, I realised I'd learnt three things.

1: Esme was going to pass away soon.

2: Edward was soon going to be left with no-one.

3: I couldn't even think about being in love with Edward, because if I did, they'd know…

So I had to act like I didn't love him at all…

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed?**

**Please review and I'll give you another chapter asap? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

I stood at my apartment door approximately 26 minutes after I'd showered and got changed. I just couldn't bring myself to open it and head to the bookshop.

How could I act like last night hadn't happened?

I'd even dressed in my best clothes; a black skirt, tights and blue blouse.

Even my subconscious wanted him to want me.

I eventually ripped the door open, and took a deep breath as I made my way into the alley.

"Hey there." I heard, almost automatically.

I froze as the metal door shut behind me, and I tried desperately to hope it was Carlisle.

But it wasn't.

It sounded like an odd mix between Carlisle and Edward…

I turned towards the sound, noticing the young man standing against the wall, one foot pressed against it as his broad arms sat folded across his muscly chest.

"Ummm…" I stalled, trying to think of something to say.

"So… He finally acknowledged my existence then." He smirked, "Took him long enough."

"Sorry? I don't understand."

He raised an eyebrow, "My little brother?"

It took me only a short second, "Wait… Are you Edward's brother?"

He chuckled, bouncing slightly off the wall to take my hand, shaking it gently, "Nice to meet you. I'm Emmett Cullen."

"How did you…" I shook my head, "I don't…"

"Oh… Well I'm not actually allowed to speak to you until Edward has told you about me… It's a stupid rule they have… Though I'm not really one to stick to rules. I'm a bit of a rebel up there." He pointed to the sky, and gave me a little wink, causing me to laugh without realising, "Although, you don't seem to be one to stick to the rules either."

This made me stop laughing altogether.

I took a step back from him, moving my hand away from his encase he tried to make me leave.

"Hey… Calm down. I'm not the bad guy. If anything I'm here to help you. We both are."

"Both?"

"Carlisle and I…" He chuckled, "Look blondie, he's not stupid. He's just choosing to ignore that little flutter you and Edward have going on… Me on the other hand, well front office don't keep track of me as much."

"Ok…" I gathered my thoughts, "First of all, I have brown hair, not blonde. Second, shouldn't you be a baby? People don't age up there, right?"

"Right." He nodded, "But I'm destined to be a guardian angel, and when I'm helping people… Well… They wouldn't take much notice of a baby would they? So, they let me grow to be a man. Kind of them I guess."

"I can't believe it…" I frowned, "I'm actually speaking to his brother."

"He's spoken to me plenty of times too." I gaped up at him in shock, and he grinned, "Come on… I told you I was a rule breaker. They have no idea."

"Really?"

"Really. That's exactly why I'm here… I'm going to teach you."

"Teach me?"

"Yep. And I'll give you a big piece of advice… Don't freak out, don't overthink… Just do what you think is natural. Even if you're scared… Just do it. It'll be worth it in the long run."

I was now positive that Emmett was aware of how deeply my feelings for Edward ran, and I sighed as I leaned back against the wall.

"Bella." He called me gently, "Listen… Think about it… You were sent here to make Edward happy, and then you could move on, yes?" He waited until I nodded, before speaking in a low whisper, "Haven't you noticed that he's only happy when he's with you? So, there you go. Mission complete. He's happy. Then bam, you leave… And he's miserable again."

"But… That can't be helped? I have to leave eventually."

He sighed, giving a quick shrug before he backed down to the other exit of the alley, "I have to go. I'm being called. You should go see Edward now though, he's getting restless without you."

He gave a smirk and another cheeky wink before he disappeared out of my sight.

I stayed rooted in place for a long moment before slowly turning on my heel and making my way out of the alley and towards Edward's shop.

Within seconds I was inside, and with the faint close of the door I heard Edward's voice sound from the back, "That's Bella."

His voice was so relieved, so… Beautiful… It hurt my heart.

I took a breath before smiling as he appeared, "Bella. There's someone I want you to meet."

I raised an eyebrow quietly, letting Edward usher me into the back quickly before my eyes were met with the same person I'd just left in the alleyway.

Emmett Cullen.

"Uhhh… E-"

"Hey." He smiled, taking my hand, "I'm Emmett, you must be Bella."

"Uhh… Yes." I turned my head slightly, attempting to act normal as I searched for Edward.

Emmett had said someone was calling him… Was Edward calling him?

Edward smiled from beside me, "Emmett's an old friend. I don't normally see him much unless he's in town visiting his family."

Ironic, I thought with a muffled laugh.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled up at him.

"Edward was telling me all about the work you've done for the shop." Emmett commented as we walked back out into the main area, "It's impressive."

"Thanks." I blushed a little, before I began to backtrack into the back room again, "I'm just gonna get a coffee."

They both nodded at me, and I glanced at Edward's smiling face, and found it somehow sweet that he was completely unaware that he was in fact stood next to his big brother.

I was standing just inside the entryway when I heard Emmett's loud and over exaggerated whisper, "Jesus man, you're right she is beautiful! Great catch, man."

Edward sushed him quickly, and I watched as he took a quick peek into the back to see if I was looking.

But I couldn't help but smile.

I heard a few more words being said, before Emmett called loudly in to me, "Bye blondie, I'm sure I'll see you around!"

"Blondie?" Edward's voice was confused, "Dude, she's not even blonde."

"But it's a cute name." Emmett huffed, and I heard them making their way to the door before Edward called a goodbye.

I took my coffee and made my way out to meet him, attempting to place my poker face on and play my cool.

"So…" Edward stopped at the counter, knocking his knuckles against the wood a few times as he thought of something to say.

He was so cute when he was nervous.

"Listen… Edward…" I shook my head, swallowing loudly, "About last night…"

His eyes, which up until now had seemed much more alive, and brighter than I'd ever noticed before, started to dim slowly.

He knew what my tone meant.

And the words burned in my throat.

"Last night… We both know it was probably just the heat of the moment… We're friends, right? Friends shouldn't really do stuff like that together."

_I don't love him._

_I don't love him._

_I don't love him._

"Yeah…" He agreed after a long moment, "Yeah you're completely right… I was going to say the same thing myself."

I let out a slight smile, "I'm glad we're on the same page."

* * *

For the rest of the morning, things were slow and pressurised.

By lunch time though, the shop had picked up and we were too busy with customers to worry about each other.

I'd just popped out to get us a few ham rolls for our lunch, but it was afterwards… When I came back…

Edward was standing by the counter, smiling and laughing with a beautiful blonde haired woman at his side. She was holding a book, and she was huddled closely to him as she clearly attempted to flirt her pretty little ass off.

The door closed behind me gently, and not one customer in the shop turned to look at me… But Edward's head glanced up, and he was bound to see the jealousy and hurt in my eyes.

"Bel-"

He began to say my name, but I couldn't bear to hear his voice, so instead I held up the ham rolls, set them on the counter, and turned to walk back out the door again.

"Bella!"

* * *

I sat in the dark alleyway until the sky had begun to get dark.

It must have been well over five hours, and yet the time passed effortlessly.

Maybe this was what it would be like when I crossed over…

Time would float by and I wouldn't really care because I'd have nowhere to go, nothing to do, no-one to do it with…

And it was all my fault because I'd pushed Edward away…

Maybe this was how it was meant to be… Maybe he was meant to find that beautiful blonde girl, and maybe he was meant to fall in love with her and spend his life with her…

And yet, here I was moping about it.

I should want him to be happy.

I did want him to be happy…

And it was with that thought, that I pushed myself up off the ground and made my way back into the shop.

But when I walked inside, it was empty.

"Edward?" I called out softly, glancing around slowly.

"Bella? I'm in the back."

I shut the door, before walking into the back and glancing at the sofa.

Edward was sitting on the left side, and so I sat down on the right, glancing at his tired and somewhat miserable face.

"I'm sorry about bailing earlier… Had some errands to run."

"That's okay…" He shook his head, "I thought…"

"What?"

"I thought you weren't gonna come back." He looked up at me then, a sad and dependant smile radiating at me.

I laughed, "I'll always come back."

He smiled crookedly, before his eyes travelled to the arm of the chair, where he was banging a piece of paper off the armrest over and over again.

"What's that?" I asked, but my stomach was already creeping with that sickly feeling.

"It's the um… That blonde girl… It's her number."

I blinked, and tried to act normal as my lungs gasped for air, "Oh… Well… You should call her…" I nodded once, swallowing hard.

He glanced at me then, and I could've sworn I read sadness in his eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Uh." He shrugged, and didn't say anything before he glanced down at the paper again. After a long moment he nodded, "Yeah, maybe I will… She wasn't really my type… But… Maybe I will call her…"

I glanced away, attempting to keep my tears at bay and my breathing under control.

This was for the best… I had to remember that…

"Bella? Are you okay?" His fingertips touched my hand softly, and at his touch I let out a breath, shutting my eyes tight before I turned towards him.

"Edward…"

"Yes?" His eyes were saying something… Screaming something…

But I couldn't even see because of the tears in my own eyes.

"Edward… Don't call her." Before I could even focus on what my mind was doing, I was reaching for him. I pushed the piece of paper from his hand before his hands found my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Edward, please just don't call her…"

Our lips met as soon as the words were out of my mouth, and we sighed against each other as he pulled me to straddle his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"I won't call her." He swore, "I don't even want her…" His hands roamed over my ass, and down my thighs as his lips found my neck, kissing there gently before they found my ear and he whispered gently, "All I want is you."

_I love him._

_Fuck you angels… I love him._

* * *

**Enjoy? I hope so!**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone!**

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews on the last chapter!**

**Here is the next installment!**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

His lips were caressing mine, and I realised I could just stay like this forever. Nothing would make me happier.

And if Emmett could come back and forth as much as he pleases, why couldn't I?

Edward pulled away suddenly, and I opened my eyes to look at him, my stomach churning at the fire burning in his green depths.

"Spend a few days with me." He whispered.

I frowned, shaking my head in confusion, "What?"

"Go home… Pack a few days clothes… And come stay with me…" His hands moved under my shirt and up my back, feeling my skin softly, "I don't like it when you leave."

I let out a breath, laughing a little as I went over his plan…

That could work…

If I stayed with him for a few days, then I wouldn't have to go back to the alley everyday… And Carlisle would have less chance of finding me…

Because he was surely looking for me now…

I'd broken a rule, and I'd _admitted _it.

"Okay." I smiled, nodding my head at Edward before he kissed me again, his lips stealing the breath from my lungs as I ran my fingers through his hair.

The full force of all the emotions were running through my veins, pumping and pushing and pulling and my head was getting dizzy, and suddenly I was saying words I knew I shouldn't.

"I died for you." I spoke on his lips, gasping as his lips slowed down gradually.

He continued to kiss me, but only a peck here or there, before he admitted, "I don't understand."

I racked my brains for something to say, before I whispered, "I just feel like before I met you, I never really lived."

Well… That was true.

But it wasn't what I really meant.

I meant that I had to die to meet him, and then I was going to die all over again when they took me away…

But for once, I wasn't bitter.

I was happy that I'd died in that car accident, because if I hadn't, I would never have fallen in love.

Edward was smiling, running his fingers down my cheek before he nodded, "I feel the same way…" He reached to kiss my nose, "Now… Go get your clothes. The quicker you come back the quicker I can take you on our first date."

"Date?" I smiled, "Sounds exciting."

"Well… I haven't actually decided what it is yet. But I'll think while you're at home."

Suddenly, a resounding fear struck inside me. What if Carlisle took me now? What if I went into the alleyway and he was waiting?

I'd never see Edward again…

Just as tears were about to build up in my eyes, I heard the door of the shop open quickly, "Hello hello hello!" Emmett's voice boomed through the room, and I jumped up quickly as a smile lit my face.

He was here to save me.

Edward grinned, getting up and leading us both out to the front of the shop, keeping his hand on the small of my back.

"Hey Emmett." We both greeted, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I looked at him.

"I just popped in to say bye!" Emmett smiled, before glancing at me, "Are you leaving now too?"

"Yes actually." I nodded, "Are you walking uptown?"

"Why yes I am… We can walk together."

"Great." Edward nodded unknowingly, "Emmett will keep you safe."

I nodded, moving towards Emmett so we could leave. But suddenly, I saw the light in Emmett's face seem to die, and he placed a hand on Edward's shoulder as he stayed quiet for a long moment, seeming to gather the right words, "I don't think I'll be back again, man…" He said desolately.

Edward's face was confused, and undoubtedly heartbroken, "What? Why not?"

"My mom's moving… I'm sorry… I don't think I'll ever be back in Seattle."

Edward opened and closed his mouth a few times, but I couldn't take much notice because I was suddenly realising that Emmett was really saying goodbye…

Was he crossing over?

My heart hurt so badly I thought I'd explode, and I watched with tears in my eyes as Edward and Emmett said goodbye to each other. They wrapped their arms around each other in a bear hug, and I felt my heart lodge in my throat as Edward whispered, "You've been like a brother to me."

Emmett nodded, and I watched as he gritted his teeth to stop the tears from falling down his face. But they streamed down his cheeks anyway, and he shut his eyes tight, "Same to you." He whispered, "Goodbye, bro."

"Goodbye." Edward replied, as they both pulled away from each other.

"Bella? You ready to go?" Emmett asked, and suddenly _I _got afraid.

"I'm ready to go to my apartment." I clarified, raising an eyebrow at him.

He nodded once, "I know."

We walked to the door then, and as I stepped outside I watched Edward and Emmett hold up a hand to each other in a wave.

Once the door had closed, Emmett and I walked towards the alleyway slowly.

"You're actually going to take me to the apartment, right? You're not taking me… Up there… Are you?"

"Nope." He shook his head, "That's not my mission."

"Have you really been here all this time to complete your mission? All these years?"

"Yep." He smiled as we reached the metal door, he pulled it open and we walked inside, "But it's finally complete."

"What was it?" I asked, moving to grab my duffle bag from under my wardrobe, beginning to pack some clothes.

"I never knew… I was just given a piece of a paper saying _Mission: B_… I lived all these years thinking it was going to be some hot blonde girl… I called her Blondie."

My head snapped up to meet his eyes, and I gasped, "Blondie?"

"Turns out my mission was I had to make this girl admit that she loves this guy…" His eyes levelled my stare, "The B didn't stand for Blondie after all."

"It stood for Bella." I finished, and he nodded once, a smile on his friendly face.

"I was your mission?"

"You're a lot of people's mission." He mumbled, turning around and looking around the flat. He began to hum slightly, a song that was familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked with a sigh as I finished my packing, "Are they going to take me away?"

"Well… Put it this way… Don't come back to the alleyway by yourself until you know it's time to go… I suggest you spend these days with Edward and enjoy them." He smiled sadly at me, "You've admitted you love him now, they will already be looking for you."

My heart pounded in my chest, "Can't Carlisle help me?"

"There's only so many loopholes, Bella."

"What about your mom? You said you couldn't see Edward anymore because your mom was moving… Is Esme going to die soon?"

"Yes." Was all he replied, turning his back to me again as he began to hum that familiar tune.

I lifted my bag, flinging it over my shoulder as I took a deep breath, "I'm ready."

We walked to the door, and Emmett escorted me out and into the alleyway. We walked to the opening, where he stopped in his tracks.

"This is as far as I can go now, Bella."

"Wait… You're crossing over now?"

"Yes. It's my time."

I sighed, glancing around the street as people walked by, completely unaware of what they had.

They had a life.

Emmett and I… We had nothing.

He began to hum again, and my eyes flickered to his as I realised what the song was.

"The Parting Glass." I whispered, "You're humming The Parting Glass… The song your mom sang to your dad when he died."

Emmett simply smiled softly, before he reached for my hand. He held it lightly, before bringing it to his lips so he could kiss it gently, "_But since it has so ordered been, by a time to rise and a time to fall… Come fill to me the parting glass… Goodnight and joy be with you all._"

A stray tear fell down my cheek as I stared at him as he sang.

The angel whose mission it was to get me to declare my love for Edward… And now he had to leave…

All because of me.

"Goodbye, Bella." He smiled, letting go of my hand gently as I felt a small piece of paper remain in my fingers.

"Goodbye, Emmett."

"You were a worthy mission, Blondie."

I couldn't help but laugh, but it was full of tears as I reached up with my free hand to wipe my eyes.

He turned suddenly, heading back into the darkness of the alleyway, as I heard him singing softly to himself, "_Goodnight and joy be with you all…"_

I watched the space for a long moment, before my head lowered towards the piece of paper in my hand. I opened it slowly, taking a breath and blinking tears away from my eyes before I read it.

_Trust Carlisle._

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed?**

**Don't worry another chapter will be posted soon!**

**Now, could I PLEASE ask you guys a favour?**

**I'm working on a new story, quite different than my others, and I wanted your opinion on whether you guys would read it!**

**I already have a few chapters in the works, and I'm planning on putting up the first chapter today to see if it will be a hit or miss!**

**SO, here's an extended summary!**

_**Bella is an FBI Agent, she specialises in the agency's Theft, Fraud and Forgery Unit (the TFF Unit).  
Since joining the FBI as one of their youngest agents three years ago, she's never had a proper relationship, because her superiors have always recommended that personal life and FBI should never co-exist, and so, she's always been afraid she could never keep the two seperate.  
Instead, if she's ever romantic with anyone, it's a short and sweet affair. However, since she doesnt really like one night stands, these affairs are few and far between. ****  
With a few days off on holiday from the Unit, she takes herself to a bar with a few (non FBI related) friends. There she meets Edward, and is immediately attracted to him. They end up talking briefly, and she finds out he is new in town, and more importantly, that he is single. They both know they are going to sleep together that night, but she does warn him that her life is very complicated, and so she doesn't want a relationship, to this Edward responds that his life is exactly the same.  
With that, they agree to have a one night stand.  
After the passionate, mind blowing (whatever you want to call it), night at Bella's apartment, Edward decides he wants to take her on a date. She refuses, because like she said the night before, she doesn't do relationships.  
Edward explains he only has a few days free, but would like to spend them with her. Bella (already smitten) eventually agrees.****  
The next few days they spend exploring Washington, having cute little dates and conversations, they learn a lot about each other (except what the other does for a living), as well as plenty of time between the sheets too.  
When their days come to an end, they spend one last night together, before Bella wakes up alone with nothing but a note saying goodbye.**_

_**She heads back to work to find that the Unit's biggest case of the year is now in action. She's given details of the operation that's going down that day, and helps organise the sting operation that will stop it.  
The case is bond forgery, money laundering and art theft... All by two men. One of them, James Witherdale and the other, Edward Cullen.  
Bella works unknowingly, of course until the operation occurs. Edward Cullen is caught, and James Witherdale gets away. Bella is then faced with Edward as he is walked to the car, handcuffed and heading to prison.  
And it's the exact moment she realises that her biggest fear, mixing personal feelings with FBI work, has happened.**_

_**Edward Cullen is sentenced to ten years in prison, and Bella is determinded to move on with her life and not think about him.  
However, less than a month later, Edward has been released into the FBI's custody, and is set the task of helping the Unit bring down James Witherdale. If he succeeds, his sentence will be reduced, and maybe even erased.  
Bella cannot stand to work with him, and when she is given the job of living in the "safe house" apartment with him, things get worse. She can't deny her attraction to him, or her feelings for him... And he doesn't make it easy either.  
**_

_**However, it turns out there's a secret bigger than both operations, bigger than any of the agents or the agency could have imagined, and bigger than Bella could have ever dreamed.**_

**...So? Would you guys read it? If so, please read the first chapter and review it with your thoughts!**

**And also, please review this chapter of Secret Angel? Hearing your thoughts means so much to me!**

**Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone!**

**I apologise for my temporary disappearence! It seems that when my computer dies, my updates die for a while too!**

**But back now, and here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

I stood at the alleyway for only a few seconds more, watching the dark space into which Emmett had walked.

I sighed, shutting my eyes as I crumpled up the piece of paper and slipped it into my pocket. I turned around then, planning on heading straight for Edward's shop… But I stopped dead in my tracks…

My eyes landed on the figure across the road, looking at me, staring at me…

Waiting for me.

It was Carlisle.

I let out a quick breath, my feet seeming to run of their own accord… Away from the alleyway, and straight to Edward's shop.

I wouldn't let him take me. Not yet.

The door to Edward's shop banged behind me as I got inside, gasping for a breath as I dropped my bag on the floor.

Edward appeared from the back within a second, his face worried as he came over to me, "Bella? What's wrong?"

I shook my head, letting him wrap his arms around me as I breathed in his scent and made an effort to calm my breathing.

"Bella? You're shaking… You look like you've seen a ghost."

I laughed a little at the irony of his words, "I'm fine." I breathed, "I'm fine."

We stayed like that for about five minutes, and I almost fell asleep as he rubbed my back and kissed my hair.

Eventually, I raised my head, smiling softly at him.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I…" I took a breath, "I thought I saw someone I used to go to College with… We didn't really part on good terms, so I kinda freaked out."

He raised an eyebrow at me, and I cursed my inability to lie.

But he dropped the subject.

"Come on." He smiled, reaching down to pick up my bag, "Let's go."

He locked up the shop, before taking my hand and leading me down the street. I glanced around me quickly, but I couldn't see Carlisle anywhere…

I squeezed Edward's hand, smiling up at him as I realised the only reason Carlisle wasn't here for me, was because I was with Edward…

My angel.

We got back to Edward's flat quicker than I imagined, and he put my bag into his bedroom before moving to make me a coffee. We talked briefly in the kitchen, but before I knew it he'd gathered me up into his arms and was smiling down at me so beautifully I thought I was going to combust.

We had a coffee, before we took off out of the apartment. It was late now, and the streets were lined with darkness, yet they still seemed so busy, so… Alive.

I envied everyone.

Edward took me to a tiny little restaurant on the boardwalk for dinner. It was lit dimly by candles, and the furniture was so mix match it seemed almost vintage. The place just smelt of home and friends and fun…

We were directed to a little corner table, and I smiled as we glanced at the menu, "This place is beautiful." I mused.

"I've always wanted to try it." Edward nodded with a smile.

"You've never been here?"

"No… I've walked past it loads, and… I always wanted to come with someone special so…" He laughed a little, and I saw his cheeks go red slightly.

I let out a breath, discretely reaching for his hand as I held my menu with my other. He rubbed a soothing circle on the back of my hand as we decided what we'd eat and drink.

After we'd ordered, we found ourselves falling into a comfortable conversation. We talked about his degree, and a lot about his writing. He told me he'd recently been inspired to write new songs and new stories. I made him promise he'd let me read them one day.

I think I was even starting to convince myself that I'd be around for that…

We talked about his family, and about mine too. He asked about my job, he thanked me over and over again for helping him with the shop, and for coming into his life.

The only thing I could say in return was, "No… Thank _you."_

We ate our food in a comfortable silence, and every so often his hand would reach towards mine and he'd stroke my fingers softly.

The food was to die for… Literally.

And the two glasses of wine we'd ordered each, had most definitely gone to my head, for which Edward teased me for not having a heavier stomach.

Edward insisted on paying for the meal, and after we left he took me towards the pier, telling me how he always used to love sitting here and thinking about everything.

My time with Edward since I met him had just bought it to my attention that up until now I'd never really lived my life… And I was beginning to think that I wasn't sent on my mission simply to save Edward… But also to save myself, and to live a life before I had to move on.

Edward and I sat at the end of the pier, our feet dangling over the edge without hitting the water.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I sighed as I glanced out at the night sky, watching the stars and wondering how many of them were actually dead.

It sounded so cynical… But it was a known fact that after a star dies, it takes years and years before people on earth stop seeing its light.

Maybe it was the same with me…

Edward interrupted my thoughts by placing his lips on mine, stealing all coherent thoughts from my brain as I smiled softly against him and kissed back.

We must have stayed like that for about ten minutes, before he eventually pulled back and looked at me, "Want to go in? No one ever comes to this pier, they won't see us. Plus it's like 11pm."

I blinked, wondering what on earth he was talking about before my mind clicked.

"The water?"

"Yeah." He grinned, and I knew automatically that any other time I would have said no…

But what was it gonna do? Kill me?

I nodded my head, and almost instantly we were standing up and pulling off our jeans, jumpers and shoes.

When we stood only in our underwear, Edward took my hand and turned us towards the edge, squeezing my fingers tightly, "Ready?"

"Ready." I nodded.

We jumped simultaneously, and I let out a laugh as we almost floated in mid-air. We hit the freezing water with a bang, and as the coldness took over me, I felt almost more alive than I did before.

We surfaced seconds later, and our laughter was infectious as we reached for each other, attempting to stay afloat a little easier.

Edward reached for one of the poles of the pier, all the while keeping one arm wrapped around me tightly. He pulled us under the pier, and the silence fell over us like a blanket.

The only thing I could hear was our breathing, and the water moving against us.

He let me lean against the pole, and he stayed in front of me, running his hands down my shoulders, before cupping my face and pushing my wet hair from my cheeks.

I smiled up at him, before I whispered gently, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Like it was yesterday." Was his automatic reply.

I knew in the back of my mind I was meant to say something, but Edward was suddenly kissing me, and so no thoughts could make it to my mouth to be heard.

His lips left my own and travelled to my neck, making me sigh loudly as his hands slipped under the water and down to my waist.

It suddenly didn't seem very cold anymore, instead I could feel a hot sweat breaking out across my skin.

"Edward…" I whispered, "We can't… Not here."

His lips left my skin instantly, and he swallowed loudly, "Yeah you're right… Let's go home."

He moved away from me then, and took my hand to lead me out from under the pier.

But his words were ringing in my ears… _Home._

I yanked him back under the pier again, pressing myself against the pole as I brought him closer, finding his lips with my own and kissing him breathlessly.

He caught on within a second that I didn't actually want to go back to his place, and soon enough his hands were all over me again, touching, stroking, loving…

He unclipped my bra with one hand, letting it fall into the water before he pressed his chest against mine. I giggled breathlessly at the contact, before I felt his hand below the water, tugging at my panties. I bit down on my lip as Edward smirked and dunked below the water. I felt his hands stroke my legs, before his fingers hooked into the hip of my panties and he pulled them down quickly. When he surfaced again, he pulled me close and let me wrap my legs around him.

I realised quickly that he'd removed his boxers when he was under the water, and was pressing his hard member against me. I sighed with want, watching him keep one arm around me and raise the other to a plank of wood above his head, holding on to it tightly before pressing me harder against the pole.

I reached up with both hands to grab the same piece of wood, letting us get closer and not sink below the waterline.

He rocked against me, the water and our breathing the only noises between us, until he pushed inside me, and we both moaned so loudly, I was thankful that no-one was around.

He kissed me gently, and moved slowly in and out of me, before I bit on his lip and it caused him to change almost instantly.

He moaned, pressing harder and hitting the spot that drove me crazy, the spot that only he knew about. He rocked faster, his lips moving to my neck as he kissed and nipped at my skin. My breathing was coming in short swallow gasps, and I tightened my legs around him as he sunk in and out of me hard and fast.

It was possibly the most erotic experience of my life. I hadn't had many of them… But my experiences with Edward were the most mind blowing, amazing, loving experiences I could have only dreamed of before I met him.

The way we were having sex, under a pier in downtown Seattle, and the way Edward was making me feel… It was definitely one of the best nights of my life.

But the night that held first position would always be the night Edward and I made love…

I hadn't even realised I'd been speaking, but it was suddenly as if my ears had realised what was happening, and I could hear everything.

"Edward… You mean so much to me…"

"You don't even understand."

"I do, Bella. I do."

"Edward… This feels so good."

"You're so tight, Bella. I love it."

"Edward… Please…"

And then, like a tsunami came right to the pier, my orgasm fell over me and I found myself calling Edward's name, louder than I'd originally intended.

But Edward didn't care, because suddenly he was still, imbedded so far within me I wondered if he'd ever remove himself. His eyes were half closed, and he whispered my name over and over again as he came inside me.

We must have stayed like that for about five minutes afterwards, and I attempted to get my breathing under control as I removed one hand from the plank above me, and reached for Edward's hair, running my fingers through the strands and smiling at his closed eyes and open mouth.

We eventually moved from our space under the pier, and Edward jumped up before me, grabbing his jeans and pulling them on quickly, before yanking his shirt over his head too.

He reached his hand down for me, and pulled me up to the walkway. He kissed me automatically, and I melted against him as his arms wrapped around me.

He let me go soon after, and I got dressed quickly.

I pulled on my shoes, and it was as I moved to throw Edward his, that I found him standing there staring at me.

I paused, laughing a little as I caught his eye, "What?" I whispered.

He continued to stare, "Nothing." He replied softly.

But I could see it… I could see the words in his eyes, because they were in my eyes too…

_I love you…_

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Edward ended up carrying me on his back almost the full journey back to his apartment.

I wasn't quite sure how he had all the energy, especially after what had just happened in the water, but I admired him for it.

When we were only one block away from his apartment, we passed a small supermarket shop, and Edward's feet halted almost instantly as he glanced at the alleyway next to it.

I froze in shock, wondering what he was doing or who he was seeing in the darkness.

And then suddenly, as if in a trance, he asked quietly, "Bella, can you jump down for a second?"

I was afraid.

What if I let go of him, and that was it?

What if I never got to hold him or touch him, ever again?

My legs were like jelly as I jumped down from his back, and suddenly he made a move for the alleyway.

I reached out to grab his hand, and he glanced back at me quickly, staring at the fear in my eyes.

"It's okay." He whispered.

He held on tightly to my hand, and I moved my eyes to the alleyway.

They soon adjusted to the darkness, and that's when I saw what Edward was moving towards…

A little boy.

"Hey." He whispered, "Are you ok?"

He must have been no older than five, and he was twisting his fingers together and chewing on his lip as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Mommy." He choked, "Can't find her."

"Okay." Edward let go of my hand and knelt down, "Where was the last place you saw her?"

"The supermarket." The little boy answered, "With the milk."

"Right, well let's take you back there." Edward smiled, "What's your name?"

"Dylan." He answered, taking Edward's hand within a second of him offering it.

Edward introduced himself with a smile and the little boy looked up at him as he wiped a few tears away with his free hand.

"My mommy always told me not to talk to strangers." He nodded his head as we made our way into the supermarket.

"Well, don't worry, we're not going to hurt you."

"I know." Dylan nodded.

"How did you know that?" I asked quietly.

"Because you're an angel!" He grinned, showing us a bright smile with a front tooth missing.

Edward and I glanced at each other, and he chuckled softly, "True."

We made our way back into the supermarket, and Edward moved straight to the security man, "We found this little boy outside. He said he was in here with his mom."

The man glanced down at the little boy, before smiling widely, "And you must be Dylan."

"Who are you?" Dylan asked in return, and he frowned, hiding himself behind Edward.

It was so cute I nearly cried on the spot.

I wasn't seeing Edward and a lost child. I was seeing Edward and _his _child.

He'd make a great father.

"Dylan?" Another voice came sounding out from the security area, and suddenly a middle aged woman appeared, reaching for the boy and gathering him into her arms.

They hugged for a long moment, before the woman turned to Edward and I, thanking us over and over.

Edward smiled, wrapping his arm around me as he spoke, "We'd like to think someone would have done the same for our child." He nodded, "So you're welcome."

I heard his words, not only in my head, but in my heart too.

And I wasn't sure which feeling would kill me first; my love for him, my happiness at his words, or my pain at knowing they could never come true.

We turned around and walked out of the supermarket, and the entire walk home was so quiet…

I knew exactly what we were both thinking about.

Once we got inside his apartment, the first thing he did was turn around and look at me, fire burning deep within his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I shook my head, "What for?"

"For what I said… About our child… I know we've never talked about anything like that… I know it's all too soon… It just came out… I'm sorry."

The pain and torture in his eyes made my heart bleed, and so I shook my head and reached up to touch his cheek, "Don't be sorry."

He stared for a long moment, seeming to process my words and their meaning, before he gently bent his head and kissed me.

I smiled on his lips, shivering slightly as the feel of him ran through my bones.

He pulled back suddenly, "Come on, come get changed."

I followed him into his bedroom, and I watched as he moved towards his wardrobe instead of my overnight bag.

I watched him curiously as he turned around with two pairs of pyjama trousers and two oversized t shirts.

He handed me one pair, before he began to remove his clothes and get changed into his own. I watched him carefully, smiling wistfully before I began to get changed too. I pulled on his t shirt, laughing quietly as it reached halfway down my thighs. I pulled off my jeans, before glancing at the pyjama bottoms on the bed.

I stared at them for a short second, before I looked back at Edward, "I can do without those."

He swallowed visibly, and I would have laughed if the heat between us hadn't stopped all form of noise.

He motioned to me suddenly, heading out of his bedroom, "Come. I want to show you something."

I followed him slowly, out of his room and towards another door. He pushed it open slowly, and I continued to follow him as he moved inside.

I glanced around, noticing the piano, smaller than the one in his shop, but still beautiful. There was a tiny sofa too, and a guitar resting against it.

I looked up at him, a smile playing on my lips, "A music room?"

He nodded, "Ever since you came into my life… I've found a lot more inspiration…"

"Have you written loads?"

"A few songs… A few compositions…"

"Play me them." I almost begged, my voice giving away just how desperate I was.

"How about I play you one of each? A song and a composition… I'll save my favourite for a more special time."

My heart squeezed automatically…

He thought it was going to get more special than this…

"Okay." I agreed, walking to the piano and sitting down beside him on the seat.

He smiled, "The composition first." His fingers began to dance across the keys, his head lowered slightly and his eyes hooded as he played the sweetest song I'd ever heard.

It was sad at the start, almost lonely.

And then, like a flower, it opened up.

The melody shifted, it changed.

It was like a lullaby.

It got lighter.

Happier.

By the end of it, I was in tears.

His smile dropped as he glanced at my face, "Why are you crying?" He asked quickly, reaching to wipe the tears away.

"Because it's beautiful." I smiled, letting him hug me tightly before he asked if I'd like to hear the song next.

He smiled shyly, "I hope you like it."

"What's it called?"

"Wake Me Up." He held my eyes for a long moment, "I wrote it after… You remember when we both fell asleep and then you woke me up the next morning?"

"I remember." I whispered softly with a smile.

"Yeah… I wrote it after that." He chuckled softly, before moving to place his fingers over the piano keys.

"_I should ink my skin with your name…_

_And take my passport out again,_

_And just replace it._

_See I could do without a tan,_

_On my left hand,_

_Where my fourth finger meets my knuckle…_

_And I should run you a hot bath,_

_And fill it up with bubbles…_

_'Cause maybe you're loveable,_

_And maybe you're my snowflake…_

_When your eyes turn from brown to grey in the winter I'll hold you in a cold place…_

_And you should never cut your hair,_

_'Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder…_

_And you will never know,_

_Just how beautiful you are to me…_

_But maybe I'm just in love,_

_When you wake me up…"_

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, smiling crookedly.

"_So I'll take you to the beach,_

_And walk along the sand…_

_And I'll make you a heart pendant,_

_With a pebble held in my hand._

_And I'll carve it like a necklace,_

_So the heart falls where your chest is…_

_And now a piece of me is a piece of the beach,_

_And it falls just where it needs to be and rests peacefully,_

_So you just need to breathe to feel my heart against yours now, against yours now…_

'_Cause maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up…_

_Oh, maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up…"_

He turned his head to glance at me, gazing into my eyes as I stared back at him in awe;

"_Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up…"_

* * *

**Please review! They mean so much to me!**


	13. Chapter 13

**BELLA POV**

I didn't sleep that night.

All I did was stare at his face.

All I did was stare and… Think.

We couldn't go on like this… I felt like I was a criminal on the run… And they'd find me eventually…

I couldn't even tell him I loved him, because I knew that once I uttered those words, they'd take me away for definite.

But all I wanted to do was tell him I loved him.

He cuddled me during the night.

He kissed my hands when they got cold.

He kissed my forehead, my nose, my lips…

He stroked my cheek, my hair, my back…

He was perfect.

And the longer this went on, the more it would hurt us both in the long run.

And that was exactly why it had to end…

* * *

When we woke up the next morning, the first thing I did was kiss him.

I kissed him so hard, and I held on to him, and I squeezed my eyes shut and sent one last wish up to Carlisle.

_Just let me stay._

_Please._

We got ready and ate breakfast, preparing ourselves for the day ahead.

It was like something out of a movie.

I giggled as he picked me up and spun me around.

I jumped on his back and kissed his neck.

He wrestled me on to the sofa, and he kissed me breathlessly as we laughed.

I could spend the rest of my life with him…

But that was impossible.

And that sobered me up completely.

We made our way to the bookshop, his hand in mine and a smile on his face. I slowed down as we reached the door of the shop, and he glanced at me curiously.

"I'm just gonna run home and grab something. I'll be back in ten minutes." I whispered.

That's all I could manage.

A whisper.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No." I answered too quickly, "You need to open up the shop." I smiled instead.

He nodded a little, before pulling me close and kissing me softly, "Be quick."

"I will." I nodded, leaning my forehead against his before we let go of each other and he entered the shop.

I stayed there for a second longer, watching him as he removed his coat, before I turned…

And I walked into the alleyway.

The tears were already streaming down my face as my feet moved into the darkness.

I shut my eyes, placing my hand over my heart as I forced myself to say his name.

"C-Carlisle…"

It felt like eternity had passed as I waited, but in reality it was only a second later when I heard him.

"Bella…"

He walked further into my line of view, and the slight light from the entry of the alley lit up his face… His sombre face.

"It's time." I whispered, "I have to leave."

"Do you think you've completed your mission?" He asked, leaning against the wall as his eyes stared into mine.

"Yes." I nodded, "He's happy." Swallowing hard, I gritted my teeth, "He's happy when he's with me… And once I leave, he'll be back to what he was again… How has that helped anyone? All it has done is cause pain."

"Pain? Why? Because you fell in love with each other?"

I didn't answer him. Instead, I just stared at him.

"Is that pain? Loving him?"

"No." I shook my head, "That's not what I meant. I-"

"You have both experienced love now… But you know… That's breaking the rules."

"I know." I looked away from him, "That's why it's better for me to leave now… But I want to be able to say goodbye to him. That's all I need."

Carlisle lowered his head slightly, "Falling in love with your charge is against the rules, and because you have acknowledged your mistake we-"

"It wasn't a mistake." I snapped, my eyes flaring with fire.

He nodded, and I could've swore I saw him smile, "Well… Because you have acknowledged your breakage of the rules… You can go say goodbye to him… Meet me here at midnight… Then I'll help you cross over."

"I can't spend the day with him." I shook my head, my face wet from the endless stream of tears running down my cheeks, "I can't."

"So don't." He shrugged, pushing himself off the wall before he walked away into the darkness again.

I called his name.

I called him again and again.

But he never returned.

I stayed in the alley for a little while longer, wiping my eyes and calming my breathing before I pushed my feet towards the entry, knowing exactly what I needed to do.

I turned onto the street, walking to the shop and pushing the door open slowly. Edward was at the piano, playing a beautiful song that I didn't recognise.

He was humming something too, certain words that I couldn't really make out…

He sounded like he was writing a song.

The door shut behind me, and he turned towards the sound, a smile lighting up his face as he looked at me.

I walked towards him, smiling a little in return.

But it was that exact smile that made him realise something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked, "What's happened?"

I sat down beside him on the seat, looking down at my hands as I tried to force the words out of my mouth.

How could I tell him?

How I could I say that he'd never see me again?

No plane, or boat, or car, or train could bring him to me… It would be impossible for us to lay eyes on each other, to touch each other, to love each other… Ever again.

"I have to leave." I whispered.

"What?" Part of me thought he didn't hear me, but then he spoke again, "Where? For how long?"

"Forever." I answered, looking up at him, holding his gaze.

He didn't say a word. Instead, his face was pained and he tried to read my eyes…

He was wondering if I was serious.

And I knew the tears streaming down my face were enough proof for him… Because within seconds tears were falling down his cheeks too.

"No…" He shook his head, "You're not leaving…"

"I have to." I cried, "I have no choice."

"There is _always _a choice, Bella." He snapped, "You can't leave me… We can't be apart."

I didn't answer, instead I lowered my head and tried to hold in my sobs.

_I wish there was a choice._

"I'll come with you." He stated suddenly.

I glanced up at him quickly, recognised the determination in his eyes, "You don't deserve that. You don't deserve to come with me."

_He didn't deserve to die._

"I deserve to _be _with you though. All I've ever wanted is someone like you, and I refuse to let you go."

"You have to." I reached for his hand, "Edward, I'm sorry."

"Bella…" It was as if my touch hit him like a brick wall, and he realised that I was leaving…

And that this was goodbye…

"Edward… I love you." I whispered.

Finally.

I said it.

I'd told him exactly what I needed to tell him.

He smiled breathlessly, "I love you too…" We reached for each other quickly, hugging and kissing softly as we tasted each other's tears on our lips.

"Stay a while longer… Please…"

I knew… I knew he thought he could still make me stay.

I'd admitted that I'd loved him, so he assumed that somehow he could get me to stay with him.

So…

I nodded.

"Play that song you were playing… Play it for me… From the start."

I stood up, standing by the bookcase behind him as he turned around in his seat, letting his fingers begin to the play the melody.

I waited, watching him and listening to the beautiful music that he created.

And I knew…

As I backed away from the piano, as I opened the door silently, as I walked out into the cold air…

I knew…

That was the image I'd keep with me forever.

* * *

I didn't know what to do for the rest of the day…

I had until midnight and yet I felt like I had more time than I needed.

I'd been fighting for all this extra time, and now I had too much of it.

So… I walked around the city. I looked at the buildings I'd always wanted to see. I went to the bridges I'd always wanted to stand on. I went into those boutique shops that were far too expensive every other time, and I imagined myself buying everything in them.

And as the day grew darker, and I ate a hotdog from a cart I'd always wanted to experience, I realised that all I'd thought about the whole day was Edward.

And soon enough… I stopped walking…

And I was at the hospital.

I stared up at the Cancer building, wondering if Edward was inside with his mother.

And with that thought, my legs carried me into the building.

I knew it was wrong.

But I had to.

I got to the ward, and I pressed the buzzer, not even thinking about my actions.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I was wondering if I could see Esme Cullen please."

"Umm… I'm sorry that's not possible."

My body went numb.

And I froze in my place.

"What? Why not?"

"Are you related to Mrs Cullen?"

I swallowed, trying to find an excuse, all the while praying…

_Don't let her be dead._

_Don't let her be dead._

"I'm her daughter in law… I'm married to Edward."

"Oh, I'm sorry I can only give information out to her son."

"I'm trying to find my husband." I rambled, "I can't get hold of him."

There was a long silence, before she eventually answered.

"His phone is probably turned off… I expect he's in the main hospital building."

"Why?" I whispered.

"Your mother in law was transferred to the Intensive Care Unit in the main hospital."

I let out a breath, recalling Edward's words as he told me that when his mother was moved into Intensive Care… She wouldn't have long left…

I'd left him.

And now his mother was going to too.

"Thank you." I whispered, backing away from the speaker and making my way back to the elevator.

I walked out of the Cancer building, staring up at the main building and wondering what was going through Edward's head.

I wish I could be there for him…

Glancing at my watch, I couldn't quite believe it was half ten at night, and so, with a deep breath, I began the long walk back to the alleyway, where I knew Carlisle would be waiting.

* * *

By the time I got back, it was ten minutes to midnight, and my feet dragged as I got nearer the alleyway.

What would happen when I crossed over?

What would there be waiting for me?

For the first time… I was scared.

"Hello Bella." I heard Carlisle's voice as he walked into the alleyway, "You're early."

"I think I'm actually a little late." I remarked, laughing humourlessly.

He chuckled, before he sighed, looking at me with sad eyes, "It's not a bad thing to fall in love, you know."

"It is when you're an angel." I retorted, "It is when you can't get to be with the person you love."

"I know the feeling." He smiled, "Trust me."

"Can I just go now? I don't want to be here anymore… Not like this."

"Okay…" He nodded, "Close your eyes, Bella…"

I did as I was told, and I felt his hands on my shoulders, before he whispered slowly, "Listen…"

"For what?"

"The sign." He suddenly sounded desperate, "It will come soon."

We both went quiet, and we listened to the air around us, and I tried to understand what it was I had to do.

But I didn't understand anything at all.

And then…

I heard it…

_So fill to me, the parting glass…_

_Goodnight and joy be with you all…_

My eyes opened quickly, and I looked at Carlisle as he stared back at me.

"No." I shook my head, "No… It's not happening… It can't be…"

Suddenly Carlisle smiled, a bright happy smile that lit up his entire face as a tear fell down his cheek.

"She's here…" He whispered, "Finally…"

He turned his head to the alleyway entrance, and I felt the tears build in my eyes as I saw her walk in…

"Esme." He whispered, letting go of me suddenly as their eyes met each other.

She came running quickly, and she flung herself into his arms as he grabbed her, their breathing and sobs radical as they hugged and kissed each other.

And that was when it clicked…

"You're… You're his dad…" I breathed, not even blinking as I stared at the two of them.

They both turned towards me, and I stared at them both in shock.

"You're… Carlisle Cullen."

He smiled, "Nice to officially meet you Bella."

I laughed breathlessly, before my eyes moved to Esme. She looked just like the woman from the picture in the bookshop, and she was so beautiful it hurt my heart to look at her.

Because she was dead.

"You're gone… And now Edward…" The sobs overcome my body before I had a chance to think, "He's alone… He's all alone…"

I covered my face, crying so loudly I was sure people outside of the alleyway could hear me.

"Bella… Please listen to us…" Carlisle called, "It's not the end."

It took me a few moments to properly listen to his words, and when I did I raised my head and stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"This world… Both worlds… They are dependent on each other… Dependent in such a way that there has to remain a balance…"

"I don't get it…." I shook my head, glancing at Esme as she stood smiling at her husband.

"One person lives, while another dies." He clarified, "You've been praying to keep Esme alive all this time… And while she has lived, you have been dead… And now that she is dead…"

"What? I meant to come back from the dead?" I laughed once, "You can't be serious."

"I am serious… Now that Esme is dead… You have your chance to live… To _properly _live…" Carlisle smiled softly, "This mission wasn't just about Edward… It was about you too, Bella… You needed to learn what love is… What life is… And now that you've learned… Your mission is over, and you get to choose where you want to go…"

"Where I want to go? And what exactly are my options?"

"Edward… Or heaven. Now, rest assured… Heaven will give you limitless happiness and safety… A life with Edward is a living life, and we can't control what happens there."

"A life with Edward _is_ a life of happiness and safety…"

Esme grinned, "We were hoping you'd say that."

"I can't quite believe this is happening." I cried, "It doesn't seem real… And it's not fair that you have died for me to live, Esme."

"I've lived my life, Bella… It's time for you to live yours." She murmured.

"What do I do?"

"You close your eyes…" Carlisle smiled, "And you listen."

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

I sat at my mother's bedside, my body numb as I held her hand.

She wasn't really gone…

She couldn't be…

Neither of them were.

Not my mom, not Bella.

They were here with me. They had to be.

I shut my eyes as the memories came flooding back to me…

I'd turned around to ask Bella if she liked the song… And she was gone…

And then, just as I stood up… The phone rang…

My mom had been moved to Intensive Care at the hospital…

And that was when I knew my life really was falling apart…

I'd been here with her all day…

I'd been speaking to her, comforting her…

But it was at midnight, when she handed me a little note, and asked me to sing the song…

That was when I knew she was leaving me…

And I let her… I didn't fight. I didn't say no…

I sang the song and I let her go to my dad… Because they deserved to be happy.

"Edward?" The nurse's voice knocked me from my thinking, and I looked up at her in surprise.

"Go get a cup of coffee… Something to help… We'll prepare your mom's body."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, before I nodded my head, kissing her hand gently before I let it go and placed it by her side. I stood up, pushing her note in my pocket as I walked out of the cubicle.

My feet felt like bricks as I attempted to make my way to the exit of the Unit, wondering how long I would feel like this…

I wondered how long it would take for the numbness to thaw out and the pain to hit me.

And just as I reached the door, I realised the pain was hitting me now.

I stopped walking, my eyes watching as the Nurse stood by the patient board. She had a cloth in her hand, and I gazed as she reached for the entry titled Cubicle 4 _Esme Cullen_, and she wiped it away slowly.

So slowly.

My mother's life, just wiped away like it meant nothing.

I attempted to shut my eyes, but as I did so…

I saw it…

Right at the bottom…

Cubicle 25…

Her name…

It couldn't be…

That's impossible…

_Isabella Swan._

I stared at it for a long moment, trying to get my head around it.

Obviously it was another Bella Swan… But…

It still hurt.

I glanced at the date she was admitted, and _that _was when my heart got stuck in my throat.

It was the same date she'd walked into my bookshop.

I swallowed, shaking my head a few times at the same time the nurse at the board turned to look at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, frowning a little.

"No…" I whispered, "It can't be…"

But I had to check.

I turned on my heel, my feet running through the ward as I bypassed all the cubicles.

I just had to see her.

I just had to see that it wasn't her.

20.

21.

22.

23.

24.

25.

Cubicle 25.

I stopped, taking a deep breath as tears streamed down my face. I gripped the curtain tightly before I pulled it across, taking a step into the cubicle as my eyes landed on the bed.

Impossible.

Not logical.

How?

No…

It couldn't be…

But it was…

It was her…

She was lying in the bed, her hands by her side with tubes everywhere, machines beeping, her dark hair fanned across the pillow, her pale face seeming almost dead as her eyes stayed firmly shut.

"Bella…" I whispered, feeling my knees give out as I gripped the bed, attempting to stay up, without much success.

"Son?" A male voice came from beside me, and I pulled my eyes away from Bella to glance at him, "Son? Do you know Bella?"

"She's… She's the love of my life." I breathed, blinking a few times as I looked back at her face, "What happened?"

"You didn't hear?" The man asked as he helped me up, "She was in a car accident… I've lost track of how long she's been here…"

"Is she…"

"She's in a coma… The machines are keeping her alive…"

I turned my head to look at him, "Who are you?"

"I'm her father… Charlie Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Charlie."

"You too… Uh…"

"Edward."

"Nice to meet you, Edward…" He lowered his head suddenly, "Son… I'm sorry… I've just signed the papers…"

"What papers…"I trailed off, knowing that I didn't want to hear his answer.

"It's not fair to keep her like this… And as her next of kin I had to make the decision… They're going to turn the machines off… They're going to let her go…"

"No…" I shut my eyes, feeling tears roll down my cheeks, "Please God… No."

"I'm so sorry… I'll give you a couple of minutes with her…"

I watched as he lifted a few pieces of paper from the desk by her bed. He nodded at me softly, a tear dripping down his own cheek as he left the cubicle, pulling the curtain back over so we could have privacy.

The silence fell over us within a second, and I watched the machines as they kept her alive, wondering what had been happening all this time.

Had it been a dream?

Had she ever really came into my shop?

And if she hadn't then how did I know her? How did I know what she looked like? How did I know her name? How did I know everything about her?

I walked forward slowly, reaching for her hand as another sob left my body.

This couldn't be happening…

I moved the bed sheet, climbing into the bed beside her, letting my arms circle her cold body as I shut my eyes.

"Bella… Can you hear me? I know you're not dead… You can't be dead…" I cried, "Bella? Please Bella… I love you… I love you so much, you're all I ever need in this world… Just come back to me…"

I stared at her unmoving body, gazing at her face as my tears fell down my cheeks and onto her closed eyelids, "Bella… I'll take care of you forever… I'll make you the happiest woman in the world… We can get married, and have babies…" I shut my eyes, the pain hitting straight to my heart, "What am I supposed to do without you? Work at the bookshop, go home to an empty house every night, sit there and think about you? What kind of life is that?" I shook my head, "Bella… I love you."

I stared at her for a while longer, before lowering my head and kissing her lips softly, "Shall I sing to you? That song I wrote for you but you never got to hear?"

I brushed her hair away, kissing her forehead gently as I began to hum.

_Give me love like her…_

_Cause lately I've been waking up alone…_

_Pain splatters tear drops on my shirt…_

_Told you I'd let them go…_

The curtain was pulled back suddenly, and in the back of my mind I knew that Bella's father was standing there with two nurses…

But I didn't care…

Because I wasn't leaving this bed without singing to her.

And they let me.

They didn't utter a word as I sang.

_And that I'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya._

_After my blood, turns into alcohol._

_No… I just wanna hold you._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around._

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

* * *

**BELLA POV**

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

"I hear it…" I whispered, my breath catching as I listened carefully.

"Keep listening, Bella." Carlisle encouraged.

_Give me love like never before,_

_'cause lately I've been craving more,_

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_

_Maybe I should let you go…_

_You know I'll fight my corner,_

_And that tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_

_No I just wanna hold you…_

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around…_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around…_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love…_

I opened my eyes, staring at Carlisle and Esme as a tear dripped down my cheek.

"Was he actually singing that to me?"

"At your bedside." Esme smiled.

"I don't get it… Why am I allowed to go back? Why not someone else?"

"Because you are our mission." Carlisle answered simply, "Esme, Emmett and I… You're our mission."

I let out a breath, "Now what?"

"Now…" Carlisle smiled, "You choose which side of the alley you want to walk out of…"

"I want to go back to Edward… I have to."

They smiled widely, "We know." Esme smiled, "That's all you've ever wanted."

"Take this." Carlisle whispered suddenly, placing a piece of paper in my coat pocket, "It'll help you prove all this to Edward."

I stared at the both of them for a long moment, "Thank you… Both of you… For all of this…"

"It's our pleasure Bella." Esme smiled, reaching to touch my cheek.

"You make our son happy… And we know you guys are going to have a wonderful wedding, and beautiful babies…" Carlisle nodded.

"And just know, we will be present at every event in your life… Your wedding, the birth of the kids, the birthdays, the Christmases… We will always be there." Esme added, tears in both her and her husband's eyes.

"Thank you." I cried, reaching for the both of them and hugging them tightly, "And tell Emmett I said thank you too."

"Tell me yourself." The voice sounded from the other end of the alley, and we all watched as Emmett appeared.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"Loopholes." He winked, "I always find one."

We all laughed, and I hugged him tightly, thanking them all one more time before they let go of me.

They walked to one end of the alleyway, and I walked to the other, turning my head to glance back at them.

Carlisle and Esme stood holding hands, and Emmett stood beside his mother, as they all smiled with tears in their eyes.

"We love you both." Carlisle called, "Always remember that."

"We will." I promised, "We love you guys too."

We smiled at each other for a long moment, before we both turned around and walked out of our own ends of the alley.

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

When I had finished my song, I glanced at Charlie and the nurses. I attempted to ignore the tears in their eyes as I got up from the bed, never letting go of Bella's hand.

Charlie glanced at the nurses, "I guess… It's time?"

The nurses nodded, smiling sympathetically as they moved around the bed. One of them reached for the Life Support Machine, glancing at Bella's face as she turned it off. The other nurse lifted Bella's free hand, checking her wrist for a pulse.

I held onto Bella's other hand tightly, and her father stood at the bottom of the bed, his face distorted with pain as they ended his daughter's life.

I rubbed a circle in the back of her hand, watching as the two nurses looked at each other, and the one checking Bella's pulse shook her head sadly.

I heard Charlie let out a whimper, and I glanced down at Bella's face as tears streamed down my cheeks and I whispered, "I love you, Bella."

We stood like that for a second longer, when suddenly the nurse glanced down at Bella's wrist.

Her mouth dropped open as she gasped, and Charlie and I looked at her for some words.

Some hope.

Anything.

"She has a pulse." She breathed.

"She's alive."

* * *

**Please please please review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

**This is the second last chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

**EDWARD POV**

I sat at her bedside with her father, for about two hours as the doctors and nurses came in and out of her cubicle, checking monitors and stats.

None of them could explain it.

But I knew that she would…

As soon as she woke up.

I held onto her hand, nodding slightly as Charlie explained he was heading to get a coffee. I trained my eyes back onto her face again, wondering what was going on in her mind, wondering if there would be further implications from her accident.

I had to pray there wouldn't be.

So I asked my dad. And I asked my mom. And I asked my brother.

I asked them all to make her better.

I smiled at her sleeping face, knowing I wouldn't leave at all until she'd woken up.

I squeezed her hand, sighing as I shut my eyes, feeling them burn from my lack of sleep.

And then…

Her hand squeezed mine.

I opened my eyes quickly, looking at her face, waiting for her to move.

"Bella?"

* * *

**BELLA POV**

I could hear him saying my name, and I felt my lips curve upwards in a smile as I squeezed his hand again and attempted to open my eyes.

They were heavy from exhaustion, but I managed to blink myself awake, attempting to turn my head toward the direction of his voice.

My eyes met his within seconds, and his green gaze burned into mine as he smiled in shock, his breathing laboured.

We stared at each other for a long second, before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Did it… Did it really happen?"

I let out a breath, nodding my head as tears built up in my eyes, "Yes." I croaked, "It wasn't a dream."

He lowered his head, letting out a cry as he squeezed my hand harder, "It makes no sense… How is it even possible?"

"Water." I asked quietly, "Then I can explain."

He moved suddenly, letting go of my hand so he could reach for the jug of water on the side. He grabbed the cup, pouring some quickly before he brought it to my lips, touching my cheek softly as I took a long drink.

Our eyes held for a long moment, and he smiled at me as he placed the cup back on the table.

I laid back again, reaching for his hand one more time as I took a breath.

"This is going to sound crazy… But you have to believe what I tell you…" He nodded in agreement with my words, and I sighed as I smiled, "When I had my accident… I met this man. He told me that I was dead, and that for me to… Cross over… I had to complete a mission."

"A mission." Edward's brow furrowed, "Okay…"

"You were my mission… I had to make you happy again. You'd lived a life of heartache… Your brother, your dad, your mom… I had to make you see that life was worth living."

"You did." He nodded, smiling wistfully.

"I know. But I fell in love with you… And it got to the point where you were happy because of me… One of the rules was that I wasn't meant to fall in love with you… And I knew they were going to take me away because of it. That's why I said goodbye to you, that's why I left."

"But… You didn't leave. You're right here." He smiled, a tear dripping onto his cheek.

"I know… Because… The man that was helping me… His name was Carlisle."

His mouth dropped open slightly, and he shook his head a few times, "No…"

"Yes… I didn't realise he was your dad… But when I went to him to say it was time for me to cross over… He told me there was another option." The tears streamed down my face as I remembered the events, wishing somehow they could all be here too, "Your mom… She died so I could live."

"What…" Edward was crying too, and shaking his head over and over as he refused to believe my words.

"The whole time I was with you, I kept praying for her to stay alive… And by doing so, I was keeping myself dead… But Carlisle explained to me… There's a balance or something, between this world and theirs… One person dies and another lives… So Esme died, so I could come back to you."

"Did you see her…" Edward asked me in a whisper.

"Yes…"

"Was she happy?" He glanced at my face, tears falling from his eyes.

"Very… I told her she shouldn't have died for me. But she said that she'd lived her life, and it was time for us to be happy together…"

Edward stayed quiet, breathing slowly before he smiled a little, nodding his head, "My mother was always a saint."

"She still is." I smiled.

"And they found each other? My mom and dad?"

"From the moment she died, they were brought back together."

He closed his eyes, "Thank God."

"Edward… Another thing…"

"What? I don't think I can take anymore."

"It's about Emmett…"

"Emmett?"

"Your brother… The Emmett that you knew… The one who left a couple of days ago… He's your brother."

He let out a laugh, "Impossible."

"I swear. His mission was to bring us together. And because he'd done it, he had to leave."

Quietness fell over him, and he thought through everything for a long moment, "So I actually met my brother."

"Yes." I answered.

"So… Were we all of their missions?"

"Yes." I laughed disbelievingly, "Carlisle, Esme and Emmett… Their mission was us."

"Did they say anything else?" He asked, wiping his eyes quickly with his free hand.

"They said that they love you. And they'll always be with you… With both of us." Edward's face broke out in a smile, and he was nodding to himself as I remembered what Carlisle had given me, "Wait… Your dad gave me a note… Something to make you believe what happened encase you refused."

I glanced around, my eyes finding the bedside locker, "Is my coat in there?"

Edward got up slowly, reaching into the locker and lifting out my jacket. He handed it to me, and I reached into the pocket cautiously.

My fingers found the piece of paper and I let out a breath, laughing at the absurdity of it all before I pulled the paper from my pocket. Edward put the coat back into the locker, before we both stared at the piece of paper in my hand.

"Wait…" His eyes widened, and he reached into his jean pocket quickly, "My mom gave me a note before she died."

He lifted it out, and we both looked at each other before we unfolded them, reading them quietly.

On Carlisle's: _If it's in God's plan…_

On Esme's: _We will meet again…_

We both stared at the pieces of paper, before our eyes lifted up to meet each other.

We stared for a long moment, but soon enough we were reaching for each other, and he kissed me so hard I thought he was going to steal the air from my lungs.

"I love you." He swore, "I'm never losing you again."

"I love you too." I smiled, "And that song you sung to me… I love it too."

"You heard it?" He pulled back, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"I listened to it with your mom and dad." I smiled.

Suddenly the curtain pulled across, and my eyes moved to the man standing there, my mouth dropping open.

"Dad?"

"Bella." He came rushing forward, putting his coffee cup on the table before he reached for me.

I hugged him for a long moment, laughing breathlessly as he told me over and over how much he loved me, and how sorry he was for not staying in touch.

"Don't be sorry, dad." I shook my head, "I love you too."

And as he hugged me tight, my eyes travelled to the man at the other end of the bed…

I watched as he stared at the messages his parents had left us, and tears dripped down his cheeks as he smiled.

_He was happy._

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy? I hope so!**

**The Epilogue will be posted in the next few days, so I hope you guys are ready for it!**

**Also, could I please ask you guys to go take a look at my brand new story "Alexandra". It is NOT a Twilight story, it is a White Collar story, however you DON'T need to watch the show to understand the storyline/plot etc. In the first chapter there is a rundown of everything you need to know, and after that all you guys need to do is read and enjoy!**

**So please take a look at it!**

**And as for this chapter... Review review review?**


	15. Epilogue

**And well... The end is here!**

**I really really REALLY hope you guys have enjoyed the story. It's quite sad for it all to be coming to an end, but I hope you guys enjoy this last installment.**

**It's pretty different from the others.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

They watched from outside the bookshop, their presence unknown to anyone but them.

They watched the last customer leave for the night with a bag full of books, huddled against the cold air and bypassing the place in which they stood.

The woman of the group glanced down at counter at the shop window, looking at the various book titles, and stopping her eyes right at the middle book.

_Secret Angel by Edward Cullen._

_The story of my undying saviour._

_The story of my undying love._

The woman smiled, glancing over the rest of the book titles as the two men beside her kept their eyes on the people in the shop.

It was exactly eight years since Bella had woken in the hospital.

And it was exactly seven years since Edward had married her.

Time flies.

They knew that better than anyone.

All three pairs of eyes were trained on the action inside the shop, watching as a little boy sat down quickly at the piano seat. His hair was brown like his mothers, with striking green eyes like his father.

His little fingers pressed on some of the keys loudly.

He was only five years old. He didn't know how to play properly.

But he had talent within him.

They all knew that.

Suddenly, the young woman they all loved so dearly poked her head around the corner from the back of the shop.

She grinned at her son, "Are you going to play me a song, Carlisle?"

The little boy looked up, full of adoration for her, just like his father.

"What would you like to hear, mommy?"

"Hmm… Make something up, like daddy always does for me."

Little Carlisle laughed, nodding his head a few times, letting a few messy strands of hair fall onto his forehead. He began to hit the keys a little lighter, and even though the notes didn't fit perfectly together, they were still incredibly beautiful.

Bella watched her son for a long moment, jumping slightly as her husband came up behind her.

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist, both of them smiling as he kissed her cheek and whispered that he loved her.

She answered that she loved him too, and the three people standing outside watched as he filled with joy, just like he did every time they spoke those words to each other.

Edward turned his head slightly and glanced over at the big armchair in the corner.

"What about you, Princess?" He asked, "What are you doing?"

He let go of his wife, moving to his three year old daughter in the corner.

"Reading, daddy." She answered, a little lisp in her voice.

"What are you reading?" He asked, sitting on the arm of the chair as he glanced down at the massive book in her little lap.

She shrugged her tiny shoulders, and Edward chuckled slightly as he noticed the book was upside down.

"I don't know." She giggled.

Edward grinned at her beautiful laugh. It was just like her mothers.

And her brown eyes. They were her mother's too. The only thing differentiating her and Bella was the fact that she'd inherited his golden hair.

"Maybe you should start with the kiddies books, Esme." He suggested innocently.

His daughter looked up at him, shock flitting across her face at the fact that he would suggest such a thing.

"But you and mommy read these books." She frowned.

"Okay," He laughed, "Bring it home with you and I'll read some of it to you tonight before bedtime."

His little girl grinned at him, and he messed up her hair gently before getting up. He went to the shop window, and the three people outside watched him with love as he fixed the display.

He stalled momentarily, almost knowingly, his eyes narrowing a little before he took a quick peek out at the street outside.

But of course, he saw no one standing there.

They watched as he moved back to his wife, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her fully and hugged her tight.

Smiling, they watched as he spun her around to the music Carlisle was playing on the piano.

Esme laughed from her chair, watching her mommy and daddy dance with glee in her eyes.

The three people outside watched for a few moments longer, before two of them turned to the younger man of the group.

"You know it's your turn next, right?" The woman smiled.

"Huh?" The younger man raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"She's two months pregnant." The other man answered with a grin, "And it's a boy."

The younger man stood in shook for a long moment, a slow smile spreading across his face as he whispered quietly, "They're going to call him Emmett?"

"It's in God's plan." The older man answered with a grin.

The three of them watched for a few moments longer before they turned away from the window, walking a short distance until they reached the alleyway.

"I think we did a good job, didn't we?" Emmett asked, turning his head to look at his mother and father.

Esme grinned, linking her arm through Carlisle's, "We did an amazing job."

"I agree." Carlisle laughed.

And then… They were gone.

For a while.

* * *

**And... That's it...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this journey with me!**

**This wasn't my original plan for the Epilogue, but the idea came to me just as I was about to fall asleep and so I decided to write it.**

**Thank you guys so much for all your support!**

**Please leave one last review?**


End file.
